<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught by ELaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921055">Caught</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELaw/pseuds/ELaw'>ELaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dom but he still a Fluffy Boi, Light Angst, Romantic Comedy, Work Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELaw/pseuds/ELaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo becomes a little sulky when he thinks he will never find the right girl; however, Kenma believes that the girl Kuroo is searching for is closer than his friend thinks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sad Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Got no business starting a new story, but Kuroo and Yachi are one of my favorite ships and there is just not enough fanfiction out there of them. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Please enjoy this teasing first chapter!</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Kuroo sat across from Kenma with an exasperated stare. For how successful Kenma was, he still looked down at his game so much during their “adult” lunches.</p><p>The former Captain had finally had enough when he reached across the table and grumbled, “Give me that damn game.”</p><p>“Hey...” Kenma whined quietly just as their waitress delivered their sandwiches, “I was so close to beating the boss.”</p><p>“You can play it later,” Kuroo sighed, “Don’t you have that big meeting this afternoon?”</p><p>Kenma just shrugged and pouted but picked at his food so Kuroo would stop lecturing him.</p><p>They met every Wednesday like this since they both lived in Tokyo now. Today they were meeting at a cat cafe of all places becuase the two both liked it there. Kenma liked eating here because most people didn’t stare at them because of the cats—and Kuroo..well he just liked cats.</p><p>“Don’t you have a meeting too with that design company—Lotus?” Kenma asked because Kuroo seemed very agitated and on edge today.</p><p>The former Captain just nodded and Kenma wished he could message Hinita to ask him a question, but he knew Hinita was asleep since he was now living in South America.</p><p>“I think Hinita said Yachi works there now that she finished her internship,” Kenma added in an attempt to cheer Kuroo up. Well it was more than just that, he had a theory about a few things. First, Kuroo had thought the little blonde manager was secretly cute all those years ago and Kuroo loved small, cute things. Second, even though Kuroo hadn’t said it yet...Kenma suspected Kuroo and his girlfriend had broken up this past week—hence his friend’s agitation.</p><p>Kuroo heard what Kenma said but didn’t fully register it when he admitted, “Hanako and I broke up this weekend.”</p><p>Kenma wasn’t shocked and simply replied, “Good.” He was not the best at comforting...</p><p>Kuroo balked at Kenma and demanded to know, “Why do you say that?! I thought she was the one.”</p><p>Kenma rolled his eyes, “Why would you think that? She’s not your type.”</p><p>“My type?” Kuroo asked mortified, “She was tall, gorgeous, successful, and independent—those are good qualities.”</p><p>Kenma swallowed another bite of his sandwich before he replied, “Yeah, but they aren’t all the ones you are most attracted to.”</p><p>He could see in Kuroo’s eyes his friend knew he was right but wanted to be stubborn. It was understandable. Kuroo had put a lot of effort into trying to make things work with Hanako. It almost exhausted Kenma just watching them this past year.</p><p>“So Brain—what is my type?” Kuroo asked before he took a large bite of his sandwich.</p><p>“Short, cute, driven but kind of low key clingy but that’s because you’re clingy too. You need a girl who isn’t afraid to admit she needs and wants to be with you as much as you want her. If I had to put you in a BDSM stereotype, you are kind of a classic Master sadist—borderline Daddy Dom but not fully there. You’d probably love to put a little bell and collar on a cute obedient Pet,” Kenma continued to ramble on, “You want a soulmate more than anything though.”</p><p>Kuroo began to choke on his water. He didn’t know what he was expecting. Kenma could be brutally honest at times—ok most of the time. “What the hell?” Kuroo asked in shock after he wiped his mouth off, “Why in the world would you classify me in a BDSM relationship? Besides don’t you know that you are supposed to console your friend when they just got out of a relationship?”</p><p>Kenma nibbled a little more on his sandwich, “You’ll get over her fast,” the former setter simply stated and ignored the BDSM question.</p><p>Kuroo just let out a heavy sigh because he wasn’t so sure. He had tried so hard to work out things with Hanako but it was like they were two pieces of a puzzle that just wouldn’t fit together. He was thankful he had the national tournaments coming up in a couple of months at work and the advertising aspect would take up a lot of his time to distract him—but still. He was thirty now. While he knew that many people his age in Japan were now prolonging marriage well into their 40’s he couldn’t help but want a cute little wife…exactly how that bastard Kenma described it.</p><p>He took another heavy breath before Kenma attempted to console him, “Since I suck at girl advice, maybe you should contact Bokuto.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kuroo snorted, “Contact the dude whose longest relationship was one hour at a love motel. I think I’ll pass.” Plus, there was no way he was going to call Owl Head. He could hear Bokuto’s voice now, <em>“Hey, hey hey! Poor Kuroo got rejected again! Guess you just aren’t as cool as me! The ladies can’t seem to stay away from my manliness.”</em></p><p>They sat quietly before Kenma then reminded him, “Still, I have a feeling that by tomorrow you’ll forget all about her.”</p><p>“Tomorrow?” Kuroo asked in disbelief, “Kenma, I realize that being in a relationship is of no interest to you, but people don’t get over them that quickly—even if they were for the best.”</p><p>Kenma just shrugged his shoulders and Kuroo knew that Kenma was still going to believe what he was going to believe. He finished his lunch and even though he didn’t want to admit it, Kenma’s words at least gave him a glimmer of hope that his dreams weren’t totally stupid and that there was some soulmate out there for him.</p>
<hr/><p>Once Kuroo returned to work, his foul mood was back. He knew he’d have to entertain the new design team member out to dinner, but he wasn’t sure how he was going to carry on a conversation with them when he was feeling so down. Maybe he’d invite the rest of his team members out, but sometimes they got rowdy with the free drinks and he wasn’t in the mood to deal with that either. It seemed to be a lose lose situation.</p><p>He had just stood up from his desk in his office to stretch when his admin buzzed him. “Yes, Yama-san?”</p><p>“Hello, Kuroo-san, your 2 p.m. with your new Lotus representative is in the lobby to see you. Would you like me to bring her in?” Yama replied professionally.</p><p>Kuroo looked at the clock and replied, “Nah, just escort them straight to the conference room to meet the other team. I’ll meet them in there.”</p><p>“Very well, Sir,” Yama added.</p><p>Kuroo let out a heavy sigh before he grabbed his laptop and made his way to the conference room. He rolled his eyes when he saw Kazehaya flirting with one of their interns. The field he worked in was still predominantly male and a lot of females ended up quitting because of people like Kazehaya. Kuroo decided to help the poor girl out when he spoke up, “Kazehaya-san, we need to go meet the new Lotus representative. We only have four months until nationals.”</p><p>Kazehaya gave him a blank stare but allowed the young intern the chance to escape with her tea. People thought Kuroo got along with everyone. It was true he could get along with both introverts and extroverts very well, but people like Kazehaya were not people—the man was a pariah. If Kazehaya had been in his department, he would have fired him. Unfortunately, the man was his peer and he had to put up with him all too much—sadly that was fucking life as an adult. At least Kuroo was the lead on this project and he officially decided that he would not be inviting the rest of the team to dinner tonight—they could blame Kazehaya for that.</p><p>The two walked side by side in silence. Kuroo could only guess it was because Kazehaya knew he was caught red handed. He didn’t really care and just wanted to get the day over with so he could go home, put on his old Nekoma tracksuit, watch sappy romance movies, and shove his face full of ice cream.</p><p>He paused a little in the door when he could hear some of his team members whisper, “Wow, she’s so cute. I wish I could work with her more than Kuroo-san will.”</p><p>Kuroo nearly let out a growl when he entered the conference room and then saw a wide eyed Yachi being introduced to the crowd of males who were acting like they had never seen a female before.</p><p>Then everything Kenma had been saying at lunch was starting to click inside of his mind…</p><p>
  <em>“I think Hinita said Yachi works there now that she finished her internship.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Still, I have a feeling that by tomorrow you’ll forget all about her.”</em>
</p><p>Kuroo cleared his throat and Yachi’s big brown eyes met his. They widened in relief and she bowed quickly to him, “Afternoon, Kuroo-san, it is a pleasure to work with you.”</p><p>The other males backed off when Kuroo bowed to her too and stated, “Hello, Yachi-san,” he did that so the other males wouldn’t get some idea that they could call her Ya-chan. “It’s great to see you again and we couldn’t have a better representative helping us with the advertising you did for Hinita before.”</p><p>Kuroo could hear whispers around the room like, “Hinita? Like Shōyō Hinata?”</p><p>However, Kuroo ignored them and then met Yachi’s gaze. A small blush appeared on face and she was still as cute as ever. She was at least 27 by now and still looked as youthful as the day he had met her but her womanly features were more prominent now. He wanted to shield her from all of the men in the room and take her straight to his office. He was even more thankful now he did not invite everyone out earlier. It would just be them at dinner tonight.</p><p>Then…that bastard Kazehaya walked up to Yachi and bowed, “Afternoon, my name is Kazehaya. Please let me know if you need assistance with <em>anything</em>.”</p><p>Yachi bowed politely to him and Kuroo had the sudden urge to take Kazehaya’s head and slam it through the wall. Then before the other males could continue to gawk over the cute Hitoka Yachi, Kuroo stated, “All right everyone, let’s get our first planning session out of the way.”</p><p>“Yes, sir!” many called out and took their seats.</p><p>Kuroo motioned for Yachi to come take the seat next to him. She smiled politely and if he wasn’t in a business world setting, he would have pulled her chair out for her like the lady she should be treated as. Instead he allowed her the proper dignity and watched as she got her teal laptop out. He heard a few kawaii whispers and he cleared his throat before he began, “All right, the first order of business is this year’s theme. Any ideas?”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rekindle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sorry, I meant to get this out yesterday but if people could be a pain in the ass, then they were definitely trying to be! </strong>
  <strong>😊 </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hope you all enjoy the update and thank you so much for all of the love!! I had no idea there were so many Kuroo and Yachi fans out there!! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If you like Yachi with other pairings, I have a Daichi x Yachi story out there as well. I ship her with so many of them and once that one is finished, I’ll have a new shipping with her too. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Please enjoy!</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Yachi was taking deep calming breaths in the large building she would mostly be working in for the next several months. She wanted to do so well since this was her first real job outside of her <em>inanely</em> long internship. While it had been a great opportunity, and she made a decent living, she was really excited to have an official job title now—instead of just being the perpetual intern. If this job went well then, all sorts of opportunities would open up for her.</p><p>When she told Hinata and Kageyama she got the job they were so excited for her. She missed them both so much and was thankful that with her internship she was able to save up and go visit them both before starting her new job.</p><p>Hinata had texted Kenma telling him the news and while Yachi knew Kuroo worked here, and he’d be who she’d be reporting to, she wasn’t sure he’d even remember who she was. She had been quite shy when they first met—not that she still wasn’t, but she didn’t have the volleyball guys nor Shimizu to hide behind anymore. No... she had to be an adult now—even if she still got mistaken for a teenager in bars and restaurants. Now she finally understood how Hinata felt all those years.</p><p>She couldn’t help but to fidget nervously while the receptionist called for Kuroo. She hoped he’d come meet her to put her nerves at ease, nothing like catching up with someone in front of a bunch of total strangers, but luck was not on her side today. She let out a small gulp when the Admin bowed politely and instructed her to follow.</p><p>It was hard to stay focused. She wanted to look at everything and gather as much information as she could while she was escorted through the building—but she was a professional now and needed to look the part. She would definitely not crawl on the floor in fear of the first scary man that she encountered. Absolutely not.</p><p>Her hair was a little bit longer than in high school, but not much. It now went down to her shoulders, but she still kept her style very simple and cute since she still looked so youthful. She kept her outfit simple today with a gray pencil skirty and matching dress jacket paired with a pale blue blouse underneath. She wore proper hosiery and small heels to look both young and professional. However, despite her modest attire, she felt like a badass Rockstar.</p><p>The Admin, Yama-san, then bowed to her and motioned for her to enter a conference room. Yachi gulped again and tried to tell herself, ‘It’s ok…there is a lot of men here. You knew that…This is no different than when Shimizu graduated, and you were surrounded by only males in the volleyball club. This is no different.’</p><p>Except…it felt different. At least a dozen men turned to look at her with adoring eyes. She wished she had Shimizu or Daichi to hide behind and she quickly scanned the room—no Kuroo.</p><p>She bowed politely to the males and greeted them, “Good Afternoon, my name is Yachi. It will be a pleasure working with you.”</p><p>Many of the men bowed and greeted her in turn, but she wasn’t deaf—she overheard one man say, “Wow…I wish my wife was as cute as her.”</p><p>She could do this. She knew she could do this. She wouldn’t let these sexist pigs ruin her first real career job.</p><p>She heard another one whisper, “Wow, she’s cute.” She felt completely mortified. She had put herself through so much college, worked through a brutal internship…she deserved better. She didn’t hear what else the man said but then she heard someone clear their throat. She looked over and saw Kuroo with an annoyed look on his face at the males. He…oh wow…he really grew up. She had forgotten how tall and built he was, but his muscles and facial features were so much more mature—so much definition. He was like some sort Shōjo Manga character that was the heroines love interest. He was so yummy—and probably taken. Plus, she should <em>NOT</em> be checking out her “boss”. No. That was completely inappropriate.</p><p>She tried to correct her shock, and to keep herself from drooling, when she bowed and greeted him, “Afternoon, Kuroo-san, it is a pleasure to work with you.”</p><p>He looked so strong, so cool—he was still so mature when he returned her greeting, “Hello, Yachi-san. It’s great to see you again and we couldn’t have a better representative helping us with the advertising you did for Hinata before.”</p><p>She couldn’t help but blush a little at his praise. Plus…he remembered her. Her mind instantly went to the nearest ledge though and prepared to jump. If he did remember her, why didn’t he come get her in the lobby? OH GOD! DID SHE DO SOMETHING YEARS AGO AND DOESN’T REMEMBER OFFENDING HIM?!</p><p>Before she could wallow further into her mind’s self-pity. A handsome man about the same age as them introduced himself, “Afternoon, my name is Kazehaya. Please let me know if you need assistance with <em>anything</em>.”</p><p>She picked up on the change in tone at the end of his sentence. She was quickly taken back to earlier days when Tanaka and Nishinoya were giving her their big brother lecture before they graduated…</p><p>
  <em>“Yachi, there are going to be guys out there in the world that aren’t as badass as us Kurasano guys. They are going to be creeps,” Tanaka stated firmly with his arms crossed in the gymnasium where she had so many fond memories.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh um…ok…” she stammered out while she caught a stray ball from one of Tadashi’s serves.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah!” Nishinoya added in his serious toned voice, “If any give you creeper vibes, just kick them in the balls!”</em>
</p><p>She tried not to smile at the memory of Ennoshita then lecturing them to not scare her too much, but to let any of them know, no matter how old they all got, if someone was acting inappropriate. She missed all those lovable weirdos.</p><p>Yachi gave the man a polite bow then Kuroo suddenly stated, “All right everyone, let’s get our first planning session out of the way.”</p><p>Several of the men agreed and quickly followed suit. It was easy to see that Kuroo was very well respected as nobody lingered or chitchatted as they got straight to it. She gave him a polite smile when he motioned for her to come sit by him and was extra relieved when Kazehaya had to sit several seats away—luckily not in eyesight. Instead, she sat down next to a timid looking man who gave her a polite nod.</p><p>She pulled out her laptop and didn’t seem to hear any of the males commenting on her cute little laptop. She was very excited to be working for a company where you could have your own personal brand. This one was just her.</p><p>Kuroo then cleared his voice and asked, “All right, the first order of business is this year’s theme. Any ideas?”</p>
<hr/><p>Nearly five hours had passed with very few breaks. Kuroo had some of the interns bring them refreshments about halfway. The conversations were going well, with the exception of Kazehaya—who kept trying to maneuver himself to see Yachi better and speaking up just to inflate his own self-worth. Kuroo knew that his temper was just short anyways after his breakup. Normally Kazehaya was just a mild nuisance, still annoying, but he could deal with him. But today…Kuroo saw Kazehaya as a leopard stalking its prey…which was now his sweet, baby crowling. </p><p>His eyes widened a little in shock as everyone began to wrap up for the night. He had no right to call Yachi his. He hadn’t seen her in years. He felt a shiver run down his spine and felt like Daichi was out there somewhere mentally warning him to protect Yachi from the predatory males of the world. He’d do the honorable thing and keep a close eye on her—after all she was working for him now.</p><p>He quickly cleared his throat and stated, “Good job today everyone, we will pick this back up at 1 p.m. tomorrow. Have a good evening.”</p><p>He could see Kazehaya was about to ask about going out, or something to that effect, as the man eyed Yachi who was putting her adorable supplies away in her bag. Then Kuroo added towards Yachi, “Yachi-san, can you stay a little later to work out your schedule with me?”</p><p>He saw Kazeyhaya’s face fall and Kuroo did his best not smirk so openly when Yachi replied happily, “Of course, Kuroo-san.” He shut the devious bastard down just by just being a good boss.</p><p>“Excellent, please follow me to my office,” he gave her a pleasant smile in his smooth voice.</p><p>He thought he saw her cheeks blush a little, but it didn’t fully register as everyone else left the conference room too for the night. Many people were slowly trickling out and he introduced her to a few people they passed in the hall. Yachi seemed so happy and excited that it was really quite adorable. He wouldn’t tell her this, but he could easily see her having almost every male in this building wrapped around her small fingers. He’d have to stay extra vigilant.</p><p>He escorted her into his office and motioned for her to take a seat on one of the high back leather chairs opposite of his desk. Since this was basically his home away from home, he put a lot of effort into how it looked. While many of the males that had their own office in the building kept it simple and had lots of sports memorabilia up everywhere, he always loved the older movies where men were classy and smoked cigars and he wanted to capture that essence. They always regulated such smooth power and it’s why he thought he was such a cool cat himself. Since he was so high up, he was pretty much allowed to do whatever he wanted and even if his office was slightly ostentatious compared to the average one here—he was a cat and liked comfort.</p><p>He could see Yachi looking around and instead of being drawn to all of the rich woods, deep crimson rug, or his world globe that was actually an alcohol caddy, it went straight to a photo on one of his many bookshelves—a photo of Nekoma at Nationals his third year.</p><p>He smiled faintly when her eyes lit up at the nostalgic memories and took a seat in his own high back chair. She was so adorable still after all this time. Her hair was a bit longer too—he thought it suited her well. He had a meeting with her real boss with Lotus tomorrow to check in. He’d have to give weekly status reports on her performance every Thursday. He honestly couldn’t see saying anything but sing of her praises—in a professional manner of course. Having two bosses was never easy and if it was her first true job, he wanted it to be a good one.</p><p>He cleared his throat and finally spoke once more, “So, how was your first day?”</p><p>Her head snapped back to the present with him and she immediately replied, “It was so wonderful, Kuroo-san, thank you so much for this opportunity!”</p><p>His teeth clenched a little by her more formal title with him. He nodded and while he couldn’t take full credit with hiring her, because HR did that, he was going to use this opportunity to his advantage. There was something comforting about working with someone slightly familiar after such a significant loss in his life.</p><p>He nodded and admitted, “Your work speaks for itself, Ya-chan.” He watched her gulp a little and then added, “When it’s just us, you can just call me Kuroo. When we are around the others, I’ll refer to you as Yachi-san because I don’t want the other males getting some idea that they can treat you as less than a peer.”</p><p>She blinked at him as though she were processing the information. He watched as her eyes darted back and forth slightly in front of her before she smiled and admitted, “That sounds acceptable.”</p><p>He grinned and teased, “If I didn’t take care of one of Daichi’s precious first years, I am pretty certain he’d come to personally arrest me himself.”</p><p>Her smile broadened and she let out such a sweet laugh that it made Kuroo melt a little. “That is probably true. He still likes to check in on us all regularly to make sure we are doing alright. He’s a really great guy.”</p><p>What was he feeling with that admittance? Jealousy? Jealous that Daichi got not just one, but two female managers and one was a sweet, innocent, moldable woman such as this? Goddamnit, Sawamura Daichi. Godamn himself—he was starting to sound like Yamamoto in his head.</p><p>“Yes,” Kuroo began to reply slowly with a smirk still on his face, “Daichi is in a league of his own with his chivalrous persona.”</p><p>He saw that Yachi nodded in agreement. He was being stupid. He just got out of a relationship, was more or less her new boss, and he needed to get his shit together. “So, for your hours, would working remote on Mondays, then coming in all day on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays work? I believe you have to be at Lotus on Fridays and Mondays for us are often spent on us reporting to our executives on progress and prepping for the rest of the week.”</p><p>“Yes, that will work just fine!” she beamed.</p><p>Kuroo instantly regretted this. When he thought it would be some random person working for him, he was just going to set them up in one of the cubicles on the other side of the building from him. This would simply not do. They didn’t have any open offices for him to give her, so he had to make a choice.</p><p>He kept his composure and added, “Since you and I will be working together so much, we can either set up in the shared conference room or work from my office.”</p><p>Her eyes widened and she admitted, “I don’t want to cause you any trouble.”</p><p>He gave her a reassuring smile, “It will be no trouble at all. How about tomorrow we do the conference room? My only meetings are at 10 a.m. and 3 p.m. We should be able to get a lot done.”</p><p>He wasn’t sure what it was that he said but something seemed to ease her mind a little when she nodded in agreement. Since the door was still open, he saw a few lights flicker off. He looked back at the woman before him and asked, “So Ya-chan, it is often tradition here for the boss to take out new employees to dinner. Shall we go and get something to eat?”</p><p>“O-oh u-um, sure,” she tried to reply without stammering out.</p><p>Something in his heart twisted a little. She may have always been treated like just an intern before, which elicited her sudden nerves, and if her old company’s interns were treated like here, then she would be exceptionally nervous. He wouldn’t let anything bad happen to her.</p><p>He gave her a polite smile and tried to reassure her before standing, “What type of food do you like?”</p><p>She blinked at the question and stood too before grabbing her bag, “Oh, I’m not picky. Whatever you like.”</p><p>He gave her a side long glance. She was so short, so small. He could easily pick her up like a doll if he wanted to. But before he let his mind wander off too far, he nodded for her to follow him. Various restaurants were filling his mind. Most would be seen as too inappropriate for taking a coworker of the opposite sex out, unless they were going to hook up at a love motel. Not that he had any intentions of doing that. He would never take Yachi to such a revolting place. She deserved to be treated like a Princess—she looked so enticingly delicate. The thought of some dickwad taking her to a love hotel pissed him off a little.</p><p>He glanced back down at her and smiled, “I think I know a place.”</p><p>Yachi stayed quiet mostly and he pointed out various places to her as he led her down to the car garage. He’d need to do a better job tomorrow at showing her more of the building, so she’d be able to find her way around without him. The thought of Kazehaya corning her in some hallway she was unfamiliar with was starting to annoy him. Goddamn, he really needed a beer to calm his damn nerves.</p><p>She looked a little confused when they entered the car garage. She probably had yet to own her own vehicle and it made him a little sad that she probably worked some grueling internship. The marketing field was hard to get into and make a good name for yourself.</p><p>He stopped outside of his black Lamborghini and saw her eyes widen in shock. He tried to hide his pleased smirk when he inquired, “Can I take your bag?”</p><p>She looked at him then looked back at the car and just nodded. He gently put it in the backseat before opening the door passenger door like a gentleman. He shouldn’t have done it, but he couldn’t help it with how mesmerized she looked.</p><p>He gulped a little when she scooted in with her pencil skirt and her hem rode up a little. He made sure she was safely tucked in before he went around to the other side—taking a steadying breath before he got into such an enclosed space with her.</p><p>Her lustrous brown eyes were still wide as she marveled at the luxury. When he turned the engine over, he admitted, “You could say my conditioning made me like fast things.”</p><p>“Conditioning?” she inquired, and it had worked, it pulled her out of her semi-intimidated state.</p><p>“Well, I’m sure you’ve heard the expression that cats get the zoomies?” he began to chuckle with his unique laugh.</p><p>A wide grin appeared on her face and she nodded, “I’m a little surprised that a cat such as yourself isn’t driving a more <em>feline</em>-car.”</p><p>He wanted to get out on the open road with her, roll down the windows and let her hair fly. But tonight, he’d obey all traffic rules and treat her like a professional. He grinned at her wit though when he pulled out of the garage and admitted, “I thought about a Jaguar but their quality is kind of shit for when you do like to go fast. Too much maintenance. This one was sleek and met my style.”</p><p>He could see she was looking around again and his body began to relax. Normally he’d be speeding home, but tonight he wanted to take his time. It was surprisingly still early and he was in no rush.</p><p>He was about to ask her another question, because he wanted to know so many things about her, when his car system informed him; <em>“One new text from Kozume Kenma.”</em></p><p>Yachi being the little trustworthy crow she was relaxed him a little too much. He clicked his steering wheel for it to read him the message… A choice he instantly regretted when the feminine robotic voice read stated back; <em>“So, was I right and you have already forgotten all about Hanako?”</em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Real Reason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hi everyone! Hope you had a good week. A small spoiler in this chapter if you haven’t read the manga or looked at the history on the Wiki pages.</strong>
</p><p><strong>Please enjoy and remember to leave a comment! </strong> <strong>😊</strong></p><hr/><p>Yachi’s felt like her heart had been grabbed when the car read Kenma’s text out loud. Of course, he was dating someone. How could someone as handsome and charming as him be single? It was literally impossible. Plus, she needed to behave. He was going to be telling her real boss about her performance and she didn’t want to get a reputation of being some love-struck floozy that wanted to do naughty things with their temporary boss. No…this was for the best. He was unobtainable and it would keep her in check.</p><p>She just looked out the window to try and play off her anxiety and nervousness, plus she didn’t want to seem snoopy, or like she cared—even though he chose to let the text come across the car speakers. She hadn’t been to this part of Tokyo and had no idea where he was taking her.</p><p>She heard him clear his throat before he grumbled out, “Sorry about that—Kenma still likes to give me shit.”</p><p>She gave him a polite and professional smile, “It is no problem at all.”</p><p>He couldn’t look at her long because he had to focus on the road, but the awkward silence still lingered in the air. She wasn’t sure what to say… She felt so stupid, for all she knew Hanako wasn’t even a person—it could be a movie or…</p><p>“Hanako is my recent ex-girlfriend,” Kuroo informed her suddenly.</p><p>Her eyes widened slightly before he elaborated, “I was pretty torn up about it, which is natural when you invest a lot of time in someone.”</p><p>She swallowed a little because she wasn’t sure what to say. She just knew she did not have enough alcohol in her system for what was happening. She also didn’t really have enough experience to talk about it. It wasn’t easy to date when you were the girl manager of a boys’ volleyball team—they were a bit on the protective side.</p><p>“So, what about you?” he asked nonchalantly, “Have anyone special in your life?”</p><p>“Huh!? Oh um…no,” she stammered out bashfully.</p><p>She was too afraid to look at him because she could feel her face heat up from the question, but he got a lecherous grin on his face—a grin she missed.</p><p>She was just about to ask where he was taking her, anything to turn the conversation into something else, when he stated, “Looks like we are here.”</p><p>She blinked as he pulled into an open spot. It looked like a small local place but was beautifully colored with deep purples and pinks with a sign that read Lebanese. Her eyes lit up in excitement and she admitted, “Oh my goodness, I love Lebanese food!”</p><p>“Really?” he smirked with a chuckle as she nodded her head eagerly, “It’s one of my favorite cuisines. Plus, this place is fantastic. The couple that runs it was originally from Lebanon. It’s got great food and a good atmosphere.”</p><p>She was thankful her stomach did not let out the large growl it wanted to. Before she knew it, he was out of the car and opening her door for her. She blushed a little at his chivalry and supposed having long legs like that meant you could cover a lot more ground.</p><p>“Thank you, Kuroo,” she smiled at him before she straightened out her skirt.</p><p>He smiled at her and closed the door just before he locked the car and escorted her inside. She let out a relieved sigh when the small of the foreign cuisine hit her like a wall. The restaurant was quite charming with lots of tapestries, rugs, pillows. The lights were low but not in an overly romantic way, more like a seclusive way.</p><p>“Hello and welcome,” they were greeted politely by an older gentleman.</p><p>“Hello and thank you,” Kuroo took the lead, “Table for two please.”</p><p>The man gave them a polite bow and escorted them to a booth off to the side. There were several businessmen and women at the bar and throughout the room, but the acoustics were in such a way that she felt like she couldn’t hear any of them over the soft music playing. It was quite peaceful.</p><p>She took a seat opposite of him in the booth and the man bowed again and informed them, “Your server will be with you in just a moment.”</p><p>They both thanked him and Yachi began to look at the menu before she asked politely, “Anything you recommend?”</p><p>She tried not to shiver when she looked up and Kuroo’s intense eyes were on her. He gave her a grin and replied, “Everything—I haven’t had anything bad. What’s your favorite?”</p><p>“I enjoy almost any lamb I’ve had,” she admitted, “The rice is always incredible too.”</p><p>He just smiled and was about to recommend something when the waitress came up and politely bowed to them before sitting down some water. Yachi couldn’t help but notice how the girl never looked at her and only seemed to look at Kuroo.</p><p>“My name is Yumi,” she stated with a bright smile and a sweet bow before she asked Kuroo, “Can I get you something to drink besides water?”</p><p>Kuroo glanced at the girl and gave her a nod with his head before he looked back to her and asked, “What would you like Ya-chan?”</p><p>She blinked at the drink menu quickly and she tried not to fidget because she could feel Kuroo’s eyes on her, and the waitress’s impatience with not getting Kuroo’s attention, before she looked at the waitress and stated, “I’d like a pomegranate martini, please.”</p><p>Kuroo’s brows rose but a smug smile spread across his face before he added, “An Old Fashion for me, please and can we go ahead and get an order of baba ghanoush while we wait?”</p><p>“Of course, Sir,” the woman stated with another bow, “I will have those right out to you. Excuse me.”</p><p>Yachi nervously took a sip of her water because Kuroo was so intense. She supposed someone in his position somewhat had to be. She didn’t know how to put it exactly. He was polite, profession—just so damn intense.</p><p>“So, I have an idea for the food,” he grinned at her.</p><p>“Do share,” she smiled and looked up from the menu because she had no idea what to order. Her eyes were definitely bigger than her stomach at the moment, so everything looked good.</p><p>“Well, they do a sampler type thing with lots of different grilled meats, veggies, rice, and breads with varying dips. One of the meats could be lamb and we could pick some others and share if that sounds alright with you?” he explained and asked so nicely that it sent a small signal of relief throughout her system.</p><p>“That sounds amazing, thank you, Kuroo,” she beamed at him.</p><p>She didn’t really know how to describe his eyes in that moment, but they were so mesmerizing that she had to look away at something because her frail heart just couldn’t take anymore.</p><p>The waitress quickly came back with their drinks before asking Kuroo if there was anything else, he needed. Yachi ignored the woman flirting while Kuroo ordered the meal and took a sip of her martini. The tartness mixed with a hint of sweetness blended well with the alcohol content level she needed to get through this meal with such a sexy man. Her mind was trying not to register the fact that he was indeed single. Maybe she could mentally spank herself every time she had lewd thoughts of him come up?</p><p>After the waitress left, Kuroo took a sip of his own drink and looked at her once more. She could not think of a single thing to ask him that would be friendly and not too invasive. Maybe she could talk about the weather…</p><p>“So, tell me, Ya-chan, how does a sweet girl like you not get snatched up by someone?” he grinned at her.</p><p>She chose the wrong moment to take a drink and nearly choked on it. “Umm…well…in High School it was a little hard to date because the guys were all so protective.” He chuckled slightly at that statement before she added, “In College I went on a few dates here and there, but they just didn’t work out.”</p><p>It was true she had dated a few guys. Not a lot. She wasn’t a virgin by any means but all the people she had been with before…How could she word it? They were boring…? Polite to be sure and good guys, but not a single person was the one that was ‘Yes, please bend me over this counter right now and fuck me’ type of guys. They were the type of guys to have the perfect suburban, normal, lives. She needed some adventure—which was ironic given her level of anxiety. She wasn’t sure how to explain it and hoped he didn’t ask because she was a terrible liar.</p><p>“How about you?” she quickly asked in an attempt to keep him from asking her more questions—hopefully.</p><p>He gave her a confident smirk just before the waitress came and sat down their baba ghanoush. The used the moist towelettes at the table for them before he motioned for Yachi to partake before he tore himself some bread and chuckled, “Not sure where to begin on that. Like you, I didn’t date much in High School—I was into club so that became my top priority. In college I dated a few too but nobody really stood out to me. My last girlfriend was the longest relationship I had.”</p><p>“How long were you two together?” Yachi inquired and then in her mind she screamed OH MY GOD STOP BEING SO NOSEY!</p><p>She wanted to run towards the exit, but Kuroo didn’t seem phased when he admitted, “A year. Next time I’ll do a better job at listening to Kenma.”</p><p>She tilted her head unsure as to what that meant fully when Kurro asked with a laugh, “So you and Hinata—never?”</p><p>She about choked on her drink again. Maybe she should just stop trying to drink. She quickly shook her head no and quickly admitted, “Hinata and I have only ever been best friends. He’s like the brother I never had.”</p><p>“And Kageyama?” Kuroo asked with a smirk.</p><p>Yachi began to laugh at that and replied, “The awkward brother I never had.”</p><p>Kuroo chuckled at her honesty and admitted, “They dynamic duo couldn’t even woo you I suppose.”</p><p>“If they ever tried, I guess I was painfully unaware of it,” she admitted with a laugh before taking a drink.</p><p>Her wit seemed to lighten the mood before she too reached to try the appetizer. She took a small bite an admitted, “Oh wow this is so yummy. I haven’t had it before.”</p><p>“It’s definitely one of my favorites,” Kuroo smiled at her before he finally asked her a somewhat more professional question, “So tell me—why marketing? You clearly have a knack for it, but what really got you interested in it?”</p><p>She took another slow sip of her martini before she replied, “My mom runs her own design company. She raised me to pay attention to details—whether people or with work. So, I somewhat fell into it but then when I joined the club in High School and saw they needed help with funds to go to Tokyo to practice with all of you—I felt like I could do something about it. They were all so talented and nobody was looking their way because of a bad reputation that none of them were responsible for. I had the power to change it, or at least in my mind I had the skills to help…it felt so good helping them raise the money and see their dreams come true.” She paused for a moment and saw him staring at her intensely she quickly blushed and immediately apologized, “I’m sorry! I’m probably rambling!”</p><p>“No that’s not it,” he reassured her with a tone that made her clench her thighs together under the table. She wasn’t sure what face he was making but he added, “So really, you are the real reason they were able to come practice with us—which ultimately helped them go to Nationals…”</p><p>Was he mad because they ultimately lost to them at Nationals?! Is that why he didn’t come greet her!?</p><p>“I can’t take that credit!” she bowed at the table before him.</p><p>Her response made him bray out his unique laugh before he reached across the table and pat her head, “Seriously, Ya-chan, I hope those guys are thankful for you. Everyone in a volleyball club does their share of the work and you used your talents to help them. That’s really incredible.”</p><p>She leaned up and she knew her face was probably as red as her drink but then he asked, “So you got hooked on the feeling of helping others?”</p><p>She nodded her head sheepishly and just shrugged, “If I can help people like Hinata and Kageyama to fulfill their dreams by telling a story—then that is what I want to do.”</p><p>She wasn’t sure what it was she said, but he smirked and muttered under his breath, “Fucking Kenma…”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark!! :D</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. We Are Professionals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Don’t forget to leave a comment if you are enjoying the work! I realize everyone is hella busy and stressed right now but it really does this author’s heart good when I see your excitement! ^^</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Kuroo watched as Yachi walked into her apartment building before he slammed on the gas and began to speed away. “Fuck my life right now,” he grumbled in sexual frustration.</p><p>He gassed the car through an intersection before the light changed and then barked out, “Siri, call Kenma.”</p><p>
  <em>Calling Kenma; mobile</em>
</p><p>He knew he took the next corner too fast and he needed to cool his jets so he didn’t get a ticket. He was gripping the wheel like a madman when Kenma’s voice came over his car speaker, “So how was catching up with Yachi?”</p><p>“Listen here, you smug son of a bitch,” Kuroo started, “How the fuck did you know?”</p><p>He didn’t care that he was calling Kenma close to 11 p.m.—or that he was cursing out his best friend. His oldest friend was a night owl and even if he was sleeping the bastard deserved to be woken up for putting ideas in his head. His evening with Yachi had been so wonderful. Most girls just wanted to fuck him; they didn’t care much for what was underneath. But with Yachi—he could have a genuine conversation with her. They talked for literally hours about everything that came to their minds. Her brain was fascinating, and she was so fucking adorable that he felt like a perverted freak for imagining her under him moaning his name. He just got out of a relationship—he needed some <strong><em>me</em></strong> time. He needed to watch sappy romance movies and cry over a tub of ice cream. Not be pining over his wickedly smart new hire.</p><p>“Know what?” Kenma asked in fake innocence.</p><p>“Don’t play innocent—it doesn’t suit you,” Kuroo grumbled as he took another turn.</p><p>“Definitely not as innocent as Yachi,” Kenma admitted and Kuroo just knew without a doubt that the bastard was smiling on the other end of the call.</p><p>They were both quiet mostly because Kuroo couldn’t stop cursing out Kenma in his head before he asked more directly, “How did you know I would like her?”</p><p>“Are you looking for a reason besides the one I gave you earlier in the day?” Kenma asked sounding slightly annoyed.</p><p>“Yeah—why specifically Yachi?” Kuroo sighed in defeat.</p><p>“I guess besides the reasons I listed earlier, you both have a lot of the same interests. While it is good to still have interests the other person doesn’t like, your alignments are just in the same general direction,” Kenma admitted honestly.</p><p>Kuroo’s eyes narrowed, “Alignments? You make us sound like characters in a game.”</p><p>He could see Kenma on some sort of game in his mind, even though he wasn’t there with him, just shrugging his shoulders, “We’ve known them for a long time. Yachi is a good person who has been best friends with Shōyō for a long time. I’ve met up with them every time Hinata is in town. I just think you guys would be good together. You compliment each other but can still be your own people.”</p><p>“You do realize the glaring problem though, right?” Kuroo growled out in annoyance.</p><p>“Because you just ended things with Hanako?” Kenma asked because he didn’t really see that as an issue.</p><p>“No…” Kuroo sighed as he pulled into the parking garage to his own apartment complex, giving a polite wave to the security guard first, “The fact that she’s literally working for me and I have to report her performance to her real boss every week.”</p><p>“I don’t see how that is an issue. Rules about workplace dating are stupid and a lot of companies are outdated. Besides, I wouldn’t think your company would even have those types of rules. I doubt they have basic sexual harassment ones,” Kenma pointed out.</p><p>Kuroo was glad his eyes couldn’t get stuck up into the back of his head like he always used to threaten Kenma with when they were younger. He pulled into his parking spot and parked the car before he added, “Kenma, if this is really her first career after a long brutal internship—I don’t want to fuck it up for her.”</p><p>“Then don’t,” Kenma stated flatly.</p><p>“I don’t think you understand what I’m saying…” Kuroo grumbled and pinched the upper bridge of his nose. He was certain he was getting a migraine from all this overthinking.</p><p>“You don’t want Yachi’s reputation to get destroyed by the fact that she’d sleep with you. Am I right?” Kenma asked bluntly.</p><p>“For fuck’s sake, Kenma—why are you already jumping to conclusions about our non-existent sex life,” Kuroo asked because he felt called out.</p><p>“Like you haven’t already thought about the perverted things you’d do to her,” Kenma backfired on him.</p><p>Kuroo grabbed his chest because he was fairly certain he was going to have a heart attack. He felt so conflicted. If he was in a bar, yeah—he would have instantly hit on Yachi and asked her to come back to his place. He would have eaten her out, fucked her, and made her cum so much he would have to pour water directly into her mouth afterwards. But he couldn’t do that now…they were professionals. He didn’t want to fuck up her career.</p><p>“I see silence is agreement,” Kenma spoke up.</p><p>Kuroo glared at his console before he sighed in defeat. Then Kenma added, surprisingly reassuring, “You don’t have to push yourself about it. Just take things organically. If you get drunk one night and confess your love, I’m sure Yachi will understand.”</p><p>Kuroo ran his hands down his face. He had no idea why he called his best friend. Guess to just show he was some form of sadomasochist or something. “All right, goodnight Kenma.”</p><p>“Night, Kuroo,” Kenma said in such a way that Kuroo knew the bastard was smiling again.</p><p>He hung up and beat the back of head against his car seat a few times before he grabbed his keys and got out. One thing was for certain—he’d be thinking about Hitoka Yachi a lot tonight…of that his penis was painfully aware.</p><hr/><p>Today Yachi opted on a pale pink dress with a navy covered blazer. She filled her cat embroidered travel coffee mug before she ventured out to work. She needed a little drop of coffee today because she had stayed out so late with Kuroo last night. She felt bad that he had to drive her home but the last trains for the day had already ran. He didn’t seem to mind, but still…what would her new peers think on the team knowing he took her home so late?</p><p>She grimaced a little because nothing inappropriate had happened between them and yet…if the thought didn’t cross her mind then she’d be a liar.</p><p>She let out a pained sigh before she jumped on the first train to start her day.</p><hr/><p>She still had her normal anxiety getting to her new workplace. She’d have her train schedule down by next week, she just knew it. When she entered the large building, she was surprised to see Kuroo standing there with his own cup of coffee. He looked incredible in his dark slacks and button-down shirt with his sleeves already rolled up. He was like some model out of a magazine.</p><p>He hadn’t seen her yet and his mind seemed to be focused on a nearby fern he was studying. He looked tired and Yachi was suddenly hit with a wave of guilt—she shouldn’t have kept him out so late.</p><p>She walked up to him and cleared her throat and greeted him, “Good morning, Kuroo-san,” she said politely and remembered how in public they would be more formal with each other.</p><p>She saw him jump a little and she felt even worse for scaring him now. His face immediately softened before he smiled, “Good morning, Yachi-san. I like your coffee mug,” he couldn’t help but smirk.</p><p>She blushed a little in admittance before she admitted, “I really like cats.”</p><p>She couldn’t tell what kind of facial expression he was making, but it looked rather smug when he almost teased back, “You don’t say?”</p><p>She wasn’t sure how to respond so she asked, “What are you doing down here?”</p><p>“I came to greet you since I wasn’t able to yesterday. I realized you might not remember how to get back to the conference room—new day and all, plus being bombarded with names of people and everything else,” Kuroo admitted as he motioned for her to walk with him.</p><p>She gave him a polite smile, “Thank you, that is very kind of you.”</p><p>He continued to smirk and her and admitted, “Of course, Yachi-san. I’ve already got the conference room set up for us and asked one of the interns to grab us lunch today. I realize we have barely two months to get things ready for the tournament. Ideally this is something we would have been working on since August but with budget fluctuations, changes in national dates, we had to shift our normal routine around. One of the other interns will take you to get your ID’s and keycards set up while I’m in one of my meetings. It’ll help you get in and out of the building if you need to work after hours or anything.”</p><p>She nodded her head in understanding and smiled politely at the people who greeted them along the way. She felt both relieved and conflicted. Truth was she wasn’t sure how to describe what she was feeling. Last night had been like talking to an old friend and today…today was strictly business. She supposed that was for the best. She shouldn’t fantasize about him because her career was just getting started. This professional barrier between them now…it was for the best.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Date Sim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Thank you for all of your support! Hope you enjoy this week’s chapter!! ^^</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Kuroo was staring down at his omurice sulking a bit when Kenma spoke up, “I think we are going to have to change restaurants soon—you are going to start scaring off the customers or offending people with how mopey you have been.”</p><p>Kuroo glanced up and saw how nobody was sitting near them in the Cat Café but two of the waitresses were whispering and looking in their direction. Kenma didn’t seem bothered at all and was playing a game on his phone.</p><p>The former Captain let out a sigh and apologized, “Sorry, buddy—I’ll keep that in mind.”</p><p>Kenma just shrugged, “I don’t mind your moodiness—it never lasts long when you get like this.”</p><p>Kuroo chuckled at that statement and knew it was true. He was just being a big baby and needed to get over himself. He and Yachi had been working together for a week now and tomorrow they would heading over to the main facility to look over the recent improvements that had been made in order to gauge how much space was needed for certain vendors and advertisements.</p><p>“Has Yachi noticed your sulking ways yet?” Kenma asked suddenly—breaking Kuroo’s thoughts.</p><p>He took a bite of his omurice and shrugged. “She does seem pretty nervous and I feel like every time I say something—I just fuck it up more.”</p><p>Kenma didn’t look up from his phone before he suggested, “Next week, you should bring her here with you then. What does she normally do for lunch?”</p><p>Kuroo eyed his friend suspiciously. Kenma never liked eating out with people—it had been a chore just to get him to come starting to eat with him after university.</p><p>He took another bite before he replied, “Normally we work through lunch. We have a lot to catch up on because management kind of screwed up plans and my team isn’t the best. Today she accepted an invite to go with some of the girls to one of those dessert buffets places.”</p><p>Kenma scowled because he missed his shot and had to redo a level before he asked, “Aren’t you worried about another male asking her to lunch?”</p><p>In some ways, yes, he was—in other ways no. He was almost glued to her side from the time they got to work to the time they left. He had noticed Kazehaya swarming like a vulture though, but so far Kuroo was always able to misdirect the asshole.</p><p>Then Kenma added another question, “Or aren’t you worried about that giant Christmas party coming up that are always so wild? Didn’t last year some guy snort matcha protein powder out of a hooker’s ass or something?”</p><p>Fuck he forgot about the Christmas Party because of course Yachi would be invited. He ran his large hand down his face because then he’d be dealing with a drunk Kazehaya trying to seduce Yachi. He’d have his work cut out for him.</p><p>He took a deep breath before he admitted to his friend, “I shouldn’t be so into her—I just got out of a long-term relationship and she works for me. If she wants to date someone—I have no grounds to stop her.”</p><p>Kenma was quiet for a moment before he replied, “I think the sooner you stop worrying about what should happen or the right way to do things—the sooner you can go back to being your dorky self. We were all friends with the Kurasano team for a long time—you two at least hanging out more, like her coming here to lunch with us, really shouldn’t be that big a deal.”</p><p>Kuroo eyed his best friend before eh asked, “And since when did you get so invested in my love life or want to eat lunch with other people?”</p><p>“Are you wanting the truth?” Kenma asked.</p><p>“Well yeah…” Kuroo asked in confusion.</p><p>“Ever since I knew Yachi would be going to work for you and I pitched basically your story to this new company I am acquiring that develops Dating Sim games. Yachi is basically the heroine and she runs into a series of eligible men—one is more or less her boss and things could lead to a scandal depending on how you play the game,” Kenma admitted freely and then smiled because he overcame the level he was trying to beat.</p><p>Kenma sat his water down and then his eyes widened when Kuroo was staring back at him with such a gaze that he felt like he was going to have to run laps as a punishment.</p><p>Kuroo leaned forward and practically growled, “You did what now…?”</p><p>Kenma’s only defense was, “If it makes you feel better, most of the females I work with like the Sim based off of you the best.”</p><p>Kuroo ran his fingers through his thick spiky hair and begged to know, “Please tell me our real names aren’t used and nobody knows it’s us?”</p><p>“Of course,” Kenma admitted, “Then I’d have to pay you if people knew if it was based off of you. Everyone is thinking I’m coming up with these on my own, but I’ve actually based them all on people I know. I use Bokuto for the wild romance, Hinata for the childhood happy friend, Kageyama for the childhood brooding friend that competes with Hinata, You for corporate purposes, Akaashi because he really has that prince persona about him, Lev for that foreign lover aspect, and myself.”</p><p>Kuroo was just dumbfounded and watched as Kenma sipped his water through his straw before he asked, “Wait, you put yourself in there?”</p><p>“Yeah, why not?” Kuroo asked, “Lots of girls like seemingly aloof guys—but we actually know a lot of details about people and are very observant. One of the developers told me those guys are usually the kinkiest.”</p><p>“I can’t believe we are having this conversation right now…” Kuroo admitted in disbelief.</p><p>“So you’ll bring Yachi with you next week?” Kenma asked before he picked up his phone again, “I really need to pick her brain on a few things for the game.”</p><p>Kuroo leaned back in his chair and just stared at Kenma blankly. When Kenma finally looked up, Kuroo snatched his phone away and demanded in his best Captain’s voice, “Let’s go for a quick lap in the nearby park…”</p><p>Kenma gulped before he pointed out, “I care about your love life too because you are my friend.”</p><p>Kuroo stood up and motioned for the waitress they wanted to pay. Kuroo didn’t look at him when he said, “First you are paying for this meal and second…that comment doesn’t get you out of laps. You’ve gotten soft so let’s go.”</p><hr/><p>Yachi let out a heavy sigh when she got back to her apartment after a long day at work. She had been excited to go to lunch with the girls today and it was cool seeing a new side to everyone and why they were interested in working in the field they were in. Plus, the desserts were fantastic.</p><p>However, upon her return to the office, her self-conscious demeanor hit again. Ever since she went out with Kuroo the other night. They were constantly around each other at work, yet he was never as personable or the large dork she remembered him being all those years ago. He seemed to be constantly on edge and she just had this gut feeling that it was entirely her fault—she just didn’t know what she did. She reran their conversation the night he took her out over and over again in her mind but could not think of what particular thing it was that made him become so distant with her. When she met with her boss last Friday though, she said Kuroo sang nothing but of her praises. Something just wasn’t making any sense. Maybe he was still upset about breaking up with his girlfriend or was stressed about something? Either way…she was trying her best not to take it personally but felt she was failing miserably at it.</p><p>She kicked at her fridge and decided tonight was going to be an ice cream and wine for dinner kind of night while she soaked in a bubble bath and played a date sim game. Maybe playing with fantasy men would take her mind off of the one that was forbidden from her?</p><p>Somehow she knew that would not be the case…</p><hr/><p>Despite having three glasses of wine last night, she still got up and got ready at her normal time. Kuroo was actually swinging by to pick her up this morning before they went to the main sports complex to meet with the National’s team leaders and see the updates that had been made.</p><p>Today she decided she’d wear a black pencil dress with a red cardigan because it was very festive yet profession. The weather was getting colder and colder the closer it got to Christmas and she was thankful that today at least she wouldn’t have to take public transportation.</p><p>After she locked up, she waited nervously in her apartment lobby. She was trying to list out possible topics of conversation to have with Kuroo to help better gauge his level of annoyance with her. She had just decided on favorite Christmas songs as one of the topics when she saw his black car pull up.</p><p>She quickly put her scarf around her neck and stepped outside before the bite of the air winter air engulfed her. After she got in, she was surprised to see a nice hot cup of coffee being handed to her.</p><p>“Morning, Yachi,” Kuroo greeted her with a kind smile, “How was your evening?”</p><p>She thanked him for the coffee before she admitted, “Um…it was alright I suppose. How was yours?”</p><p>Was it her imagination or did he have a genuine smile on his face again? “Eh...mine was alright too,” he replied before he merged back onto the road after she had put her seatbelt on.</p><p>An awkward silence began to grow in-between them and all of the questions she had thought of in the lobby had now flown out her head. All she could think of was how good he smelled. She thought it was sandalwood and it was so intense being in this enclosed space with him.</p><p>She finally remembered one and quickly blurted out, “What is your favorite Christmas song?!”</p><p>Just as he asked her in his deep voice that was like butter, “So what did you do last night?”</p><p>They both blinked at each other and then a large smile spread across his face before he turned back his attention to the road. He took a sip of his own coffee and replied, “I can answer your question first.”</p><p>“O-ok,” she replied sheepishly and squirmed in her seat a little.</p><p>“The Christmas song I like…probably hands down my favorite is Trans-Siberian Orchestra’s Carol of the Bells. It always gets me so pumped up and I want to go slam a volleyball down,” he admitted honestly to her question.</p><p>She knew which one he was describing and couldn’t help but laugh a little because she could see that about him, then he asked her, “So which one is your favorite?”</p><p>Oh god! She didn’t think about her list and how he would ask her follow up questions!! She needed to do better…how was she ever going to get ahead if she couldn’t anticipate follow-ups better?</p><p>“Oh well…I like a lot of them to be honest. I’m one of those people that the moment it hits December 1<sup>st</sup> then I play almost nothing but Christmas music,” she admitted, “Probably one of my favorites though Baby it’s Cold Outside—almost any rendition of it. It’s just so…” she paused to think of the right word. She didn’t want to use romantic because of how awkward he had been this past week, so she decided upon, “Magical.”</p><p>She glanced over at him and saw a slight smirk on his face before he replied, “That is a good one.”</p><p>She nodded in agreement and then he reminded her, “Ok, now you have to answer my question.”</p><p>She tilted her head and remembered he asked what she did last night. She blushed a little because last night after a few glasses of wine, one of games getting her a little too worked up…she may have had to relieve herself form the fantasies of him that plagued her mind.</p><p>“I um…well…” she tried to say before she cleared her throat and admitted, “I’m not really that exciting of an individual so just some wine, dinner, and relaxing at home.”</p><p>He arched his brow at her and she wasn’t sure how convincing she sounded. He had unknowingly flustered her, so she probably sounded like a damn liar before she asked, “And you?”</p><p>He glanced at her briefly before admitting, “I guess I’m not exciting either then. Most nights I cook a meal, drink a beer, watch my favorite show—last night was a lot like that but instead I ran a couple of miles.”</p><p>She blinked in surprise and realized he had to work out—he looked too damn fine not to. She giggled a little though thinking about him cooking before she gathered her wits and took a sip of her coffee.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” he asked with a smile on his face.</p><p>“Oh um…nothing…” she admitted shyly. She could see he wasn’t going to drop it though so she sighed out in amusement, “Ok, you can cook?”</p><p>He looked mildly offended yet amused, “I’ll have you know Miss Hitoka Yachi that I can make one of the best sandwiches you have ever had in your life.”</p><p>At his “boast” she began to laugh more and then he asked in shock, “What, you don’t believe me?!”</p><p>She sucked in her lips a little before she replied, “Well it’s not that I don’t believe you can make a good sandwich…it’s just when most people brag about their cooking skills it’s…well it’s…a little more elaborate.”</p><p>He had a large grin on his face, and she was very glad to see it back there, before he shrugged, “Guess they never had one of <em>my </em>sandwiches before.”</p><p>“Guess not,” she smiled in agreement before she took another sip of her coffee.</p><p>Her heart then skipped a beat when he added, “I’ll have to make you one some time.”</p><p>She couldn’t look at him and was trying not to smile too much when she replied in a soft voice, “I’d like that a lot.”</p><p>She could see him grin in her peripherals and she had the sudden urge to hang her head out the window like a dog going down the highway to cool her damn self-off.</p><hr/><p>It took them awhile to reach the complex, but they were still on time. She smiled in excitement because it had been so long since she had been here. Kuroo looked dapper as hell with his long woolen black coat and a red scarf that matched the cardigan under own coat perfectly. Gosh he really looked like the love interest in some Christmas movie where the girl didn’t realize what an amazing man she had when she let him go. God…she really needed to stop with her lewd fantasies about him.</p><p>They entered the facility and Yachi was surprised how quiet it was when they were changing out their shoes. Kuroo looked a little taken aback too when he checked the time on his phone and replied, “That’s odd, the coaches were supposed to be here. That’s no problem though—I know where their offices are. Do you want to wait in the gym? I don’t want to make you walk through this whole building.”</p><p>She nodded and replied, “Yeah that’s no problem—if that’s no trouble—I can come along if it’ll be easier.”</p><p>“It’s really ok,” Kuroo smiled before he admitted, “It’ll give me a chance to lecture them about the importance of being on time.”</p><p>She laughed and watched as he walked away. She popped a mint in her mouth and began to wander around. Being here brought back so many memories and she genuinely hoped she could help the kids that would be coming here in January to remember their time here as well as she did. Who knows? Maybe her marketing designs would inspire some scared manager to pursue an exciting career like her.</p><p>Her eyes widened when she heard a whistle blow on the other side of the gym and saw several giants enter on the opposite side of the gym. Oh gods…was she interrupting a practice!?</p><p>She jumped a little when she heard a vaguely familiar voice, “Yachi-chan, is that you?”</p><p>She turned around and her eyes widened to see a very tall, and mature, Hajime Iwaizumi staring back at her.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Paranoid Piece of Shit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Please forgive me for typos and such—Writer-san has had some wine. </strong>
  <strong>😉 lol!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Kuroo was smiling to himself as he made his way to Coach Fuki’s office. He felt so much at ease after the conversation with Yachi in his car on the way here—he felt like himself again. He snorted a little at how observant Kenma had been with the situation. Kenma had always been observant, it’s what made him an excellent setter back in high school, but he was the one that was often better with people’s emotions than maybe Kenma was. Yet Kenma had read him like an open book that was at elementary level. Yachi just seemed to turn his world upside down without him even realizing it. He felt shitty for being so cold to her throughout the week because he didn’t know how to handle himself. He could be dense some days.</p><p>He checked the clock and saw he had a good hour before he’d need to speak with Yachi’s boss to give an update. He often wondered at how Yachi handled her boss—Yama Emiyo. She had a fierce reputation that often unnerved both men and women—but mostly men because she did not have the traditional subservient attitude. There was no damn way she would be pouring drinks for people after work. She was apparently married to a man, which surprised many people, but her authority was not one to be trifled with. He knew of the gender inequalities in many workplaces, not just in Japan—but the world. Yet thinking about Yachi up with Yama—it was something he’d be curious to see or learn more about.</p><p>He had just reached Coach Fuki’s office when the man stepped outside with a colleague, Assistant Coach Ito. Fuki’s face brightened when he saw Kuroo and the man apologized, “My apologies Kuroo-san, we had a bit of incident this morning with someone trying to get in to see one of the High School boys.”</p><p>Kuroo arched his brow before he held up his hand, “It’s fine but talk about bad timing when I brought someone with me today. What the heck happened?”</p><p>“Well, we had to call the cops,” Coach Fuki admitted, “One of the High School wing spikers from Fukurōdani has quite the extensive fan girl base—one female tried to give him a lock of her hair this morning and things got a bit out of hand.”</p><p>Kuroo could practically hear Bokuto in his head, proud that a junior was eliciting so much fandom before Kuroo asked, “Is the boy alright?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Coach Fuki nodded, “He’s a good kid but oddly shy compared to Bokuto-san. Iwaizumi-san helped him calm down with an apple smoothie and they are all back to practicing as normal.”</p><p>Kuroo just nodded in understanding before Coach Fuki asked, “So how is your new worker? We are pretty excited to show you the improvements to the facility and can’t wait to hear how advertising will go for Nationals.”</p><p>Kuroo smiled and admitted, “We only got the best. I don’t know if you ever had the chance to meet Kurasanos old manager—Yachi Hitoka. She was the manager for when Hinata and Kageyama were in High School—she actually helped them to get to Nationals their first year.”</p><p>Fuki rubbed his chin and nodded with a large smile, “I of course saw several pictures of her because Hinata was such good friends with her and the boys often referenced her. Apparently, she was fundamental in helping them improve their quick attack all those years ago.”</p><p>Kuroo remembered how Yachi used to stay late and help Kageyama with his sets—not many of the managers did that. He always thought it was so adorable how small she was and how she did things like that. But then when any of the males from other teams approached her, she got all nervous and stuttered. He remembered her shaking like a leaf when he disposed of his trash one day at summer camp. Somehow Bokuto and Akaashi got on her good side quickly and she seemed less scared of them, but still—he kind of regretted now not getting to know her more back then.</p><p>They had reached the gym and Kuroo saw the youth volleyball team practicing on the other side of the gym. He smiled at the excitement they all must be feeling as the Assistant Coach excused himself to go check on the team.</p><p>Kuroo was about to make a comment when he heard an angelic laugh to his right. He and Coach Fuki turned their heads to see Iwaizuimi and Yachi sitting in the bleachers together and Iwaizumi showing her something on his phone. They weren’t sitting in an unprofessional manner, but the way Yachi’s face was lit up with excitement and then she placed a hand on Iwaizumi’s arm—it made Kuroo feel something primal deep down.</p><p>Coach Fuki just laughed and then added, “Ah yes, of course Iwaizumi-san and Yachi-san would know each other—after all Iwaizumi-san was a third year when Kurasano beat them to play Shiratorizawa.”</p><p>Why did Kuroo not think of this sooner? Instead, he felt like a fucking moron that was trying to keep a straight face. He had no reason to feel jealousy, but the way Iwaizumi was looking at Yachi and Yachi was looking at him—he craved that.</p><p>He followed Coach Fuki over to where Yachi and Iwaizumi were sitting, he felt like a goddamn robot. It wasn’t until they were at the base of the stands when Iwaizumi and Yachi both looked up. Coach Fuki just had a smile on his face when he said, “My apologies Yachi-san for not being here to greet you first thing, but I see Iwaizumi-san made sure you felt welcome.”</p><p>Kuroo’s teeth clenched when Yachi blushed and stood up to come down. Iwaizumi smirked, “I can finish showing you these later.”</p><p>Yachi nodded her head in agreement and briefly made eye contact with him before she introduced herself, “That is quite alright, Coach Fuki. Iwaizumi-san explained to me what happened this morning.” She then bowed to the Coach who also bowed back to her before she added, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”</p><p>The coach chuckled a little and admitted, “It is a pleasure to meet you too. It is nice finally getting the privilege to mee the woman who helped two of my best players all those years ago.”</p><p>Yachi’s face was a lovely shade of red and then the painful tour began. Kuroo had to try extra hard to make sure nobody could detect that anything was wrong with him. He was behaving like a fucking child. Yachi didn’t belong to him—he wasn’t a goddamn caveman. Yet seeing her smiling and everyone so excited to meet her—it made him desperately wish she was his woman.</p><hr/><p>Kuroo had excused himself part way so he could make his weekly call with Yachi’s real boss.</p><p>He loaded up his laptop in one of the empty conference rooms, trying not focus on how familiar Iwaizumi was with Yachi, and booted up the virtual meeting. Yama was already there, as usual, reading a document. Her thick rimmed glasses and stoic face kind of always made Kuroo feel like he was about to be lectured.</p><p>“Ohayo Gozaimasu, Yama-san,” Kuroo spoke up.</p><p>The woman looked up and smiled faintly, “Ohayo Gozaimasu, Kuroo-san. How are you today?”</p><p>“I am well, thank you. How are you?” he replied politely.</p><p>“Ver well, thank you,” she replied formally, “So how is Yachi-san performing this week?”</p><p>Kuroo took a deep breath and admitted, “She preforms extraordinary even with all of our tight deadlines. She has gained the team’s entire trust in just a matter of a week. Today we are getting a tour of the facility where several of her designs will be promoted live.”</p><p>Yama nodded her head and Kuroo could see she was taking notes. He wished he could read what she was writing down before she asked, “Is there anything you see that she could be working on that she is not?”</p><p>Kuroo shook his head no before he elaborated, “Yachi-san always seems to anticipate needs. She always seems to be at least one step ahead if not five of the rest of us. She solves problems we didn’t even know we had.”</p><p>“Can you elaborate?” Yama asked with intrigue.</p><p>“Last week in particular the personnel over the mascot for the year wanted to put in an online advertisement. When we reviewed it, Yachi-san professionally guided us towards a more neutral mascot.”</p><p>“What do you mean neutral?” Yama asked curiously.</p><p>Kuroo was not sure how to put it delicately since he was speaking with a female, but he tried, “Volleyball is for all players, not just strong males. Yachi-san did a wonderful job at reminding us of that—without even using those words.”</p><p>Yama nodded her head before she asked, “And none of your team members felt offended by this? You yourself did not feel bothered?”</p><p>Kuroo shook his head no and reminded her, “No, because she already won them over with her personability. She conducts herself with the highest caliber of professionalism and yet is approachable too. I already knew this, as you know, since I met her in high school. Yachi-san is the type of person that can work with everyone.”</p><p>Yama took additional notes before she contributed, “You seem to think very highly of her.”</p><p>“Indeed,” Kuroo replied and he realized that he shouldn’t sound like a doting boyfriend too much, so he threw in, “She really pulled us out of a rough spot—in addition to probably saving us legal fees.”</p><p>Yama took additional notes before she thanked him, “Thank you, Kuroo-san. I am glad that Yachi-san is doing so well in an industry that could be challenging in many ways. I look forward to this continuing this partnership.”</p><p>Kuroo bowed his head slightly before he replied, “Thank you, I look forward to that as well.”</p><p>When the call ended, he closed his laptop, leaned back in his chair, and stared up at the ceiling for a bit. He took a deep breath and tried to remind himself that Yachi was a colleague. He didn’t have a right to feel jealous or anything. However, he would continue to try and be her friend and would take Kenma’s advice and invite her to lunch.</p><p>Something inside of him hurt a little though. While he knew he could be just friends with her—did he really want to?</p><hr/><p>It was nearing the evening and luckily Kuroo and Yachi had some alone time together as they went over where advertisements would be hung and the best suitable places for their sponsors. When Yachi took the last photo with her phone and made some notes, Kuroo looked down at her and asked, “So how was today?”</p><p>His heart nearly stopped when she beamed up at him, “It was seriously one of the best workdays ever. Getting to see the improvements here, planning to bring and organize all of the displays after the New Year’s holiday, getting to see Iwaizumi-san again—it was all fantastic.”</p><p>Kuroo felt his heart clench a little and before he could ask a question to gauge what Yachi’s relationship was with Iwaizumi, he heard the man in question call out, “Oh good you both are still here.”</p><p>They turned around to see Iwaizumi approaching them. Kuroo, for the first time, was seeing just how buff this dude was. He still worked out frequently to stay in shape, because he still liked to play every once in a while, but this guy could train the shit out of the buffest dudes in the world and come out looking awesome too. Kuroo actually felt jealousy for the first time in a long time.</p><p>“Coach Fuki asked me to take you both out to dinner. They would join but Assistant coach is going to be working on some additional drills with the High Schoolers before they have to go back to their homes and Coach Fuki and his wife are celebrating their thirty-year anniversary tonight.”</p><p>“Oh my gosh that is so adorable!” Yachi spoke up suddenly and Kuroo saw as Iwaizumi’s face softened a bit and nodded.</p><p>Kuroo was a professional though. He could handle this. He nodded replied, “That would be awesome. Do you have anywhere in mind?”</p><p>Iwaizumi nodded and then asked Yachi, “Do you remember that Korean Barbeque place nearby?”</p><p>Kuroo felt like he was sweating a little when Yachi replied, “Of course! But are we allowed to go back?”</p><p>What the heck did that mean?</p><p>Iwaizumi just laughed and admitted, “Of course, I spoke with the owners that night—they knew you and I weren’t the problem.”</p><p>Yachi’s infectious giggle resurfaced before she turned to him and asked, “Does that sound good to you? I don’t want to inconvenience you.”</p><p>He smiled softly at her, noting that Iwaizumi was studying him closely, before he added, “That sounds great. We need to eat right?”</p><p>Her smile reappeared before she nodded back at Iwaizumi. The fitness trainer grinned and asked, “Meet you there at 6 p.m.? I’ll call ahead so we can get a good seat. It’ll be under my name.”</p><p>Kuroo watched Iwaizumi head back towards the gym and Yachi was already taking more notes in her journal. He felt like he was being awkward but didn’t want to be. This morning he did well with being playful and goofing off with her—he needed to do that again.</p><p>He smirked and asked, “So why would the sweet Yachi-chan not be able to go back into a restaurant?”</p><p>He watched as blush crept up on her face before she scratched the side of her face nervously. This uneasy feeling began to resurface within him before she admitted, “Well…when Hinata and Kageyama played in the Olympics here—they went up against Argentina who has Oikawa-san—Kageyama’s senpai that Iwaizumi-san went to school with too. Me, Kageyama, and Hinata went to that place to catch up and Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san both showed up…well Kageyama and Oikawa-san got into it like they normally do, Hinata got overly excited like he normally does—and Iwaizumi-san and I had to try and defuse the situation as best we could.”</p><p>Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh as he thought about a nervous Yachi trying to calm down the excited Hinata, and other Olympians, and his own internal silly fears began to subside a little. Yet they fully didn’t go away. He wanted to know more—she and Iwaizumi seemed so close. My god—he felt like he was becoming comparable to that stalker girl from this morning.</p><p>“Yeah, they are all goobers—I miss hanging out with them now that we live in separate places. Iwaizumi-san was showing me pictures of his elopement over the summer in Argentina and Oikawa-san pouting because he’s still single. It was so cute. I guess several of the old Seijou team all surprised Oikawa in South America—it was all so sweet.”</p><p>Kuroo blinked for a moment and asked, “Whose elopement?”</p><p>“Iwaizumi-san’s,” Yachi smiled innocently, “Yukino-chan, his wife now—she is just the sweetest.”</p><p>Fuck him. Just fuck him now. He was an over paranoid, possessive piece of shit.</p><p>Kuroo began to laugh at his own stupidity which made Yachi look terribly confused. He put his hand on her head and gave it a playful rub before he asked, “How about we go get some dinner now—we can get a few drinks in before Iwaizumi shows up?”</p><p>Her eyes got big for a moment and he realized what he had done. He removed his hand from her head quickly before she stammered out, “S-sure…”</p><p>As they made their way to the exit, Kuroo knew without a doubt what he wanted. He wanted Yachi to be his and to make her smile every day.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Uncomfortable Situations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yachi was typing away at Lotus waiting for her meeting with her boss. Last week had been fairly easy, but she knew with each passing week that it could potentially get harder and harder—or worse…her boss would chastise her on something that she could have done better. She knew working was making her anxiety somewhat better, but it would be too hard to completely undo years’ worth of emotional abuse from her mother.</p><p>She had just emailed Kuroo a rough draft of one of the final displays and smiled at the memories of last night. She had very little to drink and decided that was just going to be how it was while she was working with him. He was such a sexy man—yet such a dork at the same time. He commanded so much attention and then he’d be the first to say some witty joke. It was endearing. She knew she couldn’t get drunk in front of him because god only knows what she would say.</p><p>She noticed he only had one bourbon last before Iwaizumi joined them. It was nice being able to catch up with a friend again and was relieved when she saw Kuroo relax and converse with him. She liked him best like that when he could just be himself. She knew this project had a lot of pressure on him and she hoped she was helping as best she could to take a lot of the responsibility. He was doing an amazing job and she didn’t want him to doubt that. But it couldn’t be easy rushing to get this done and suffering with heartache. Still—she’d be a good friend and a good colleague and help him, despite how she had pleasured herself again last night thinking about how good it would feel to ride him or have his spike hair between her thighs.</p><p>Her face flushed again for a moment from her lewd thoughts before she checked the time and grabbed her things to go into the conference room to meet her boss. She really enjoyed working here where there were so many powerful women role models yet none of them were catty or rude. They all tried to help each other and were willing to help. It was so refreshing and what she wished more women would do instead of competing and tearing each other down. She had no doubt that in time she would make lifelong friends here—just like Shimizu.</p><p>Her boss was already in the conference room. She found it funny because normally she was always the early one. She quickly bowed and greeted, “Good morning, Yama-shachō.”</p><p>The woman looked up at her and smiled, “Good morning, Yachi-san, please have a seat.”</p><p>Yachi bowed again before she took her usual opposite seat and pulled out her laptop to take notes. Her boss then asked, “So please update me on what you have been doing this week.”</p><p>Yachi showed her boss her designs and walked her through her reasoning. Her boss was so very different than her mother. She would nod and ask questions then politely help guide her to think about a different approach with a few things while simultaneously encouraging her on the work she had done.</p><p>It had been nearly 45 minutes and she knew she was nearing the end of her time when Yama stated, “Yachi-san, you are doing incredible work under so much pressure. Are they giving you enough resources to do your job to the best of your ability?”</p><p>“Yes, I believe so,” Yachi admitted, “Everyone is very kind and easy to work with too.”</p><p>Yama’s brows rose slightly, and she nodded, “That is relieving to hear because that environment is not always known for that. However, Kuroo-san speaks very highly of you and your abilities.”</p><p>Yachi’s heart skipped a beat a little but she remained calm on the outside before she bowed her head and stated, “Thank you for the opportunity you gave me.”</p><p>Yama just smiled and ended their meeting with, “Keep up the good work.”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Next week…</strong>
</p><p>Yachi had a pretty good weekend, she got to Facetime with Hinata and Kageyama which always perked up her spirits and Kuroo seemed to be more at ease around her at work. On Tuesday, they had just finalized a huge portion of the designs which would give them a little more flexibility to knock out some of the other tasks. It was now Wednesday morning and Kuroo had left her alone in the conference room for a bit because he had another meeting he needed to attend. She was furiously typing away and only breaking for a small coffee break here or there.</p><p>She jumped when she heard a light knock on the door and looked up to see Kazehaya smirking at her and leaning against the door frame. Her gut lurched with uneasiness and she sat up more before she spoke, “Hello, Kazehaya-san, is there something I can help you with?”</p><p>Kazehaya would be a very attractive male if his actions weren’t always so offensively repulsive. She sent up a silent plea to the gods that Kuroo would return soon. She began to notice that every time Kazehaya attempted something, Kuroo was suddenly there. She didn’t want to believe that it was just coincidence, but she reminded her brain that she shouldn’t have school girl fantasies about Kuroo like that. He was just a nice guy.</p><p>“Ya-chan,” Kazehaya said in such a way that made her inwardly cringe. How dare he call her that!</p><p>He stepped into the conference room and shut the door. She quickly stood up, locked her laptop, grabbed her phone and coffee mug—she needed to get out of here. She did not want to be alone in the same room with this man.</p><p>He began to come closer when he said, “We hardly ever get to spend any time together—Kuroo-san always seems to get your attention.”</p><p>She had taken several sexual harassment seminars and each new workplace always had them too. She felt very uncomfortable and she didn’t like being in here alone with him. She cleared her throat and spoke, “Well I am technically working my contract with Kuroo-san as my immediate supervisor.” Every time she tried to take a step away, he would come closer. She wanted to bolt for the door, but she kept outwardly calm when she asked, “Would you care to go with me to get a refill on my coffee?”</p><p>She needed to get out of here quickly. She couldn’t really describe Kazehaya’s look other than predatory when he took another step towards her and snorted, “Trying to get away from me so soon? I’m hurt Ya-chan.”</p><p>She took another step back because he was too close and then to her relief the door opened and Kuroo was there. Relief washed over her and when he looked back and forth between her and Kazehaya, she saw him almost turn feral before his face recovered.</p><p>“Kazehaya-san, are you needing assistance?” Kuroo asked flatly in almost a growl.</p><p>Kazehaya turned to look at Kuroo, mild annoyance lingered on his face before he turned back to face her and gave her a wink, “Yachi-san had just agreed to go to lunch with me.”</p><p>She nearly lost vision in anger at that asshole’s forwardness. She honestly didn’t know how to respond. What kind of fucking jerk would just state that? He just fucking lied?! She also didn’t fail to notice he used her normal title once more.</p><p>“Really?” Kuroo asked in annoyance, “I find that hard to believe since we are going to meet with an associate at lunch—and Yachi-san would never forget something like that.”</p><p>An associate? OH MY GOD DID SHE FORGET? Flashbacks of high school and how she was bad with names flashed in her mind.</p><p>She saw Kazehaya’s brow twitch before he asked, “Oh well, maybe tomorrow then?”</p><p>“I already have plans,” she quickly squeaked out somehow finding her voice again.</p><p>She saw Kuroo smirk from behind Kazehaya and he gave her a bow and said, “We can try again another time.” He began to walk out of the room and Yachi’s eyes widened as the two males glared at each other and Kazehaya left.</p><p>Air—she needed fresh air, but she feared if she moved she would break down. She didn’t seem to notice that Kuroo had already closed the gap between them when she heard his strong voice ask, “Yachi-can, are you ok? Did he do anything?”</p><p>She was trying not to cry. She felt really overwhelmed and if she really did have a lunch meeting with an associate she forgot about, she felt screwed.</p><p>He gently touched her shoulder and then asked, “Can you pack up your things? We are going to take a long lunch. Let’s go get some air.”</p><p>She looked up at him for a second, but he was looking down and texting someone. She was terrified. Was she going to get in trouble? Maybe he’d lecture her and think it was her fault. Oh god…what was her boss going to say if he reported her?</p><p>She finally did as she was instructed though before they made their way to the parking garage. She had spent years practicing at not crying in public but the further she got from everything, the harder it was becoming to control. She was terrified.</p><p>When she was safely in Kuroo’s car, the intoxicating smell of his cologne comforted her, but it was also the dam that broke her as tears began to fall. She needed to do better. She needed to be smarter.</p><p>Kuroo said nothing, even though he noticed her, but quickly pulled out of the parking garage as they made their way to downtown Tokyo. She jumped a little when he handed her a handkerchief and asked calmly, “Are you ok?”</p><p>She accepted the token and smiled slightly when she saw a little black cat on the corner design before she shook her head no and then she apologized, “I’m so sorry…I…”</p><p>“What on earth are you sorry for?” Kuroo asked in a puzzled tone, “Kazehaya is a creep—I’m sorry I left you alone. I’ll see if Keiji-san can be in there with you when I have to be on other meetings. He’s a nice man and happily married so you won’t’ have to worry.”</p><p>She didn’t want to inconvenience Kuroo more but she felt a little relieved that he called Kazehaya a creep. There was silence for a moment before Kuroo asked, “Did you really agree to go to lunch with him?”</p><p>She shook her head no quickly and he nodded in understanding. Then she blurted out, “I’m sorry—I don’t know who it is we are about to go meet. I’m sorry this happened.”</p><p>Kuroo snorted a small laugh before he admitted, “Yachi-chan, you looked incredibly uncomfortable, so I lied. Every Wednesday I eat lunch with Kenma. He said I should bring you along sometime and I guess today seems like as good as day as any. But again, you have nothing to apologize for—you did nothing wrong.”</p><p>She blinked in surprise and the tears stopped flowing a little. He lied for her? Her heart skipped a beat before she smiled and replied, “Thank you.”</p><p>She watched as he took a deep inhale before he asked, “Have other guys there tried to approach you like this or has Kazehaya tried this more?”</p><p>She shook her head no and admitted, “This was a first—I’m sorry if this causes issues for you.”</p><p>“Work wise it is no issue for me,” he replied grimly.</p><p>She wasn’t sure what that meant before he added, “If he tries it again, send me a text. He is somewhat notorious for making female workers uncomfortable; however, he has not been let go because it is always a he said she said situation. The women usually end up quitting because they were the ones always judged harsher—for supposedly putting themselves in situations they shouldn’t have been in.”</p><p>Yachi felt pure anger in her system. She had always read stories like that online but never expected it to happen to her.</p><p>Her brows were furrowed together and then she felt Kuroo’s long fingers touch where her brows were furrowing. She looked over at him and he stated, “You did nothing wrong other than your job.”</p><p>“Was I asking for it?” she asked out of anxiety. Could she do better? She needed to know.</p><p>“What were you doing?” Kuroo asked sincerely before he removed his hand and sat it on the console between them.</p><p>She noticed it was close and she had the urge to hold it when she replied, “I was just about to finish the template for the Southern Prefectures we were working on when he came in and shut the door. He…he called me Ya-chan and said that I only spend time with you…”</p><p>Kuroo’s face darkened in anger before she continued, “I stood up and said it’s because I am technically reporting to you and asked if he wanted to walk with me to get coffee. Then you more or less showed up.”</p><p>He was silent for several minutes before he spoke in a calm voice, “You did nothing wrong and next time it really is ok to text me. Just try and stay away from him if you do see him. You were not asking for it in any way. Everyone constantly praises your professionalism and you even stayed professional while he on the other hand was being a sexist asshole. I’m sorry you had to go through it at all.”</p><p>She nodded and felt a little bit of relief. Her body began to relax a little more and she was still turned towards him a bit and his hand still nearby. She felt so calm and safe with him.</p><p>He was the first to break the silence when he spoke in a voice that made her heart skip a beat, “However, even if I wasn’t your supervisor at the moment, I would still find every opportunity to spend time alone with you. Kazehaya got that part right at least.”</p><p>Her eyes widened when he pulled into a parking garage near several local restaurants. She had no idea how to respond to that or what it even meant.</p><p>When he parked the car, he looked at her and added, “I hope that doesn’t make you uncomfortable.”</p><p>She shook her head no, but found it was very hard to speak and the car suddenly felt too hot—even though it was December. He had always been handsome but something about him being her knight in shining armor and the forbidden fruit she wasn’t allowed to take a bite of sounded so good. But she scolded herself because if she acted on it, would she be any better than Kazehaya?</p><p>“Yachi-can,” Kuroo spoke and his voice sounded like honey, “If I ever do anything uncomfortable for you, will you tell me?”</p><p>She nodded her head and then he reached out and touched her hand gently. She shook a little because it felt like pure electricity coursing through her veins from his touch. Her hand looked so tiny compared to his when he engulphed it and laced his fingers through hers and spoke, “I won’t let anything happen to you.”</p><p>She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. His eyes looked so intense and sincere that she had to glance away because it was like staring directly into sunlight. That’s when she saw a long-haired person looking at them before she said, “Kenma-san.”</p><p>Kuroo immediately unlaced his fingers and looked at where she was looking. His hair blocked her vision so she could not see the slight smirk that spread across Kenma’s face when he and Kuroo made eye contact.</p><p>Kuroo then cleared his voice and askes suddenly, “Are you ready?”</p><p>She nodded her head and they both exited the car. She quickly walked up to Kenma and bowed, “Konichi-wa, Kenma-san. How are you?”</p><p>He politely bowed back and greeted her politely. He looked the same yet so different. They were friends on Facebook and she knew he had longer hair, but had no idea how much it would really change him.</p><p>Kenma then glanced at Kuroo and asked, “Productive day?”</p><p>Yachi looked away when Kuroo replied, “You could say that.” Together the three of them began walking towards the restaurant when Kuroo asked her, “Have you ever been to a cat café before?”</p><p>She blinked in surprise before she giggled and admitted, “No.”</p><p>Kenma was checking his phone when Kuroo grinned and asked, “What’ so funny?”</p><p>She laughed again and simply replied, “Two former cats eating at a cat café. It’s cute.”</p><p>A small blush appeared on Kuroo’s cheeks before he tried to sound cooler, and failed, “Well, it’s a nice quiet place for Kenma.”</p><p>“Don’t lie, Kuroo,” Kenma sighed, “You know you love the cats there and want to take them home. Especially the little honey colored one with the pink collar.”</p><p>Kuroo looked defeated when Yachi tried to stifle her amusement. It was very apparent when they entered that Kuroo and Kenma were indeed regulars—to the point where they even had their own table.</p><p>Kuroo sat between them and was fairly quiet while she and Kenma exchanged a few more pleasantries and mostly talked about Hinata. What she enjoyed most though was the banter back and forth between the two childhood friends. She had known Kenma well enough to know he didn’t talk much, or at least he didn’t use to, but now he seemed a little more confident—well at least with picking on Kuroo.</p><p>After they had received their food and began to dig in, Kenma suddenly asked her, “Hey Yachi-san, do you ever play dating sim games.”</p><p>She choked on her food a little and didn’t notice the warning glare Kuroo shot Kenma. Kenma however was unfazed by Kuroo’s protective nature when Yachi wiped her mouth and sheepishly admitted, “I’ve played a few…probably not an expert though.”</p><p>Kuroo looked a little shocked but she didn’t notice and kept her focus on Kenma. The long-haired young man let out a relieved sigh and admitted, “I ask because my company is developing a new one. All the females like all the male characters yet they all end up with the same one—the wild boy. I was wondering if you would be willing to play it as a demo and tell me if you get a different result? I’m worried it might be a glitch. This one is the type that is specifically focused on the choices you make choose for you.”</p><p>She blinked in surprise and she didn’t want to turn down a longtime acquaintance when she nodded and smiled, “Sure, Kenma-san. I’d love to help you out.”</p><p>She saw a faint smile on his face and was surprised when he reached into his pocket and pulled out the tiny cartridge chip. It already had a logo on it and she asked, “What’s the story line?”</p><p>“I’ll let you play and comment on that too. I’d love to know your thoughts on the heroine. My female colleagues are all very much in love with her too,” Kenma mused.</p><p>“I will do my best,” Yachi beamed at him before she admitted, “I always end up with the successful businessman in these—but it’ll be fun to see if I do that again or get someone else—like the wild boy. I never seem to get them even though their personalities are always so fun.”</p><p>Kuroo had suddenly reached for his glass and began to gulp it down. Yachi didn’t know the can of proverbial worms she had unknowingly opened when Kenma smirked, “You don’t say? Please tell me more…”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Effects of Alcohol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Enjoy! :3</strong>
</p><hr/><p>What had Yachi been thinking? Oh yeah…it would be super fun to have a ‘Treat Yo Self’ day on her day off. She was god knows how many glasses of wine in and was laying on her couch and playing the Date Sim game Kenma had leant her.</p><p>She was of course taking her duty to give him good feedback very seriously—well that was up until maybe the third glass of wine. Now she was thirsty as fuck but for something very different. This sexy businessman in this very adult game—Aido. My god…the dialogue in it was unlike any other date sim game she had played. Several pandered to teenage girls who knew shit about real relationships—hence why Juliet died because fuckboy Romeo didn’t know shit either. No, this dating sim was rated explicit for a reason and she loved it.</p><p>Aido: <em>Something has been bothering me Yachi-chan.</em></p><p>Yachi eyed her selections and giggled wildly at her choices. She selected the option to learn more about him and had a high enough relationship with him in the game he should reveal it. God it reminded her of Kuroo so much and she wished he would say something similar.</p><p>She reached over and took another sip of her wine. While normally she might be super classy and put it in one of her fancy wine glasses, tonight was not one of those nights. She had planned a day in pamper day. She had done a face mask earlier, painted her nails, had sushi delivered, and was drinking wine out of one of her no spill sippy cups because she was not the most graceful drunk.</p><p>Her eyes widened when Aido’s words flashed across her screen: <em>You drive me wild and make me want to do unprofessional things to you. Even when I see you sitting next to Sato-san in the conference room, I can’t help but want to put myself protectively in front of you. I…I want you, Yachi-chan.</em></p><p>“Then fuck me already!” Yachi screamed at the game.</p><p>Before she could select her answer, she saw her phone light up. “Aw man, it was just getting to the good smutty stuff,” she pouted but picked up her phone to check it—not that she would necessarily answer whoever it was. Today was her day, damnit.</p><p>“Ahhh!” she yelped and dropped her phone.</p><p>Why was he texting her on a Saturday? Oh god. Did he know she was getting horny for a game that reminded her of him? No. There was no way…how could he know she was being naughty and playing it and fantasizing about him—and that she was going to use her wand later and think about all the dirty things that Tetsurō Kuroo could do to her in bed.</p><p>She hid behind her pillow in shame and then read the text with one eye closed because the screen was so damn bright.</p><p>Kuroo: <em>Saw this and thought of you.</em></p><p>The picture was of a fluffy little white kitten that had a little hair clip pulled to one side. It was so adorable.</p><p>“Awwwwwwww,” she replied verbally before she tried to text out a response. Her subconscious was tucked away somewhere and was silently screaming to stop. She was drunk and should NOT be texting her supervisor that she was attracted to. But she couldn’t hear that part of her brain behind the adult juice that clouded her judgement. She had made a pact that she would limit her alcohol while being physically around him, but this was different. This was TOTALLY different. He was a safe distance away. Yep—that was her logic.</p><hr/><p>Kuroo wasn’t expecting an immeidate response. In fact, he felt like such a fucking idiot for texting her at all. Why the fuck did he agree to go out and get drinks with Bokuto? The stupid owl head was in town for the next few weeks and he had gotten way too drunk. Besides…who in the actual fuck texts a girl a random picture of a cute kitten? He was so pathetic.</p><p>His heart then stopped when he saw he received a text back almost instantly.</p><p>Yachi: <em>AWWWWWWWW! OMG IT’S SO CUTE! I want a kitty! (cat emoji)</em></p><p>Kuroo grinned at her response. Most dudes were assholes and would leave a girl dangling because they were dumbasses but not him. But he was also drunk and wanted to talk to her more.</p><p>Kuroo: <em>Maybe someday I’ll get you one. </em>😉<em> What are you up to tonight?</em></p><p>He saw the three dots appear, then disappear quickly. He pouted because maybe he had been too forward. Even Bokuto knew something was up but Kuroo didn’t give anything away. Yahchi was his and he wasn’t sharing her with anyone.</p><p>His phone then lit back up and he brayed out his laugh when Yachi sent several wine emojis back.</p><p>He smirked and replied: <em>Same here except no wine.</em></p><p>Then he typed out an owl emoji, a volleyball emoji, and several bottles of sake. His grin only widened when she texted back: <em>Drinks with Bokuto-san?</em></p><p>Kuroo: <em>Unfortunately, yes—the dude has an insane metabolism and barely gets drunk for more than fifteen minutes. I’m too old for this.</em></p><p>Yachi: <em>You are not old! Besides Thirty looks good on you.</em></p><p>He grinned before replying: <em>Says the cute girl who barely looks 21.</em></p><p>Yachi: <em>Just good genes.</em></p><p>Kuroo: <em>So, what else is the baby crow doing tonight besides getting drunk?</em></p><p>Yachi: <em>Playing that game Kenma gave me. &gt;3&gt;</em></p><p>Kuroo’s interest was definitely piqued when he replied: <em>Like any of them in particular?</em></p><p>There was no fucking way she would know they were all based on people Kenma knew right?</p><p>Yachi: <em>Well two remind me WAY too much of Hinata and Kageyama so I went the friend’s route with both of them.</em></p><p>“Aww, fucking hell,” he sighed and slumped down onto his bed further.</p><p>Yachi: <em>I don’t really care for the conversations with the foreign guy or the aloof character much. Aloof guy leaves me with too many questions and the foreign guy is way too into himself. It’s down between the wild boy, the businessman, and the manga editor.</em></p><p>“Fucking Bokuto and Akaashi! Stupid Owls!!!” Kuroo yelled up at his ceiling.</p><p>Kuroo took a few deep calming breaths to cool his ass down before he replied: <em>Leaning towards any in particular? I might be favorable to the businessman myself—being one after all.</em></p><p>He needed to stop but his logical brain had been shut off because of Bokuto.</p><p>His eyes widened at her response: <em>He reminds me a lot of you. It’s like Kenma based him off of people I know. But the businessman in particular…He’s so cool yet such a dork.</em></p><p>His mouth fell open before he replied: <em>Excuse me?! I am not a dork!</em></p><p>Yachi: <em>Mmmhmmm *pats*</em></p><p>He grinned smugly and then his eyes lit up when he saw she was calling him. Before he could answer the call ended.</p><p>“What the fuck?!” he murmured and then saw her text: <em>Sorry! That was an accident!</em></p><p>Kuroo thought for maybe half a second and then clicked on her icon before he called her back. It rang a total of three times before she answered. His cat-like grin widened when he heard her, “Um…h-hello?”</p><p>“Konban-wa, Yachi-chan,” he purred into her ear.</p><p>He could not hear that she had gulped on the other end, but his grin only widened more when she stammered back, “K-konban-wa, Kuroo…”</p><p>Just hearing her being so cute was enough to waken the drunken dragon in pants before he teased her, “You know…I am quite aware of Kenma’s new Date Sim game…and it’s explicit content…how are you enjoying it besides just the men you might choose?”</p><p>He heard what he thought was a crash and then he asked, “Are you ok?”</p><p>“Y-yeah, just dropped my wine on the coffee table,” he heard her reply in embarrassment.</p><p>“Do you need to clean it up?” he asked in concern.</p><p>“No, it was in a sippy cup,” she admitted before he heard another sound and her whisper, “Don’t tell him that…”</p><p>He chuckled and his cock began to awaken more. So, she liked to drink out of sippy cups? Oh god how cute she would look with a little collar on, kneeling on the ground beside his bed, and eating out of a little food dish he had specially made for her…</p><p>He resisted the urge to touch himself now that he could hear her and replied, “I think it’s cute that you drink your adult juice out of a sippy cup—it’s very you…Yachi-chan—or should I call you neko-chan?”</p><p>He practically purred out the last part and then he had to bite his lip when he heard her breath catch. She sounded so hot when she replied, “But shouldn’t I be a crow-chan?”</p><p>He grinned at that before he replied, “I think I can make you into a cute little kitten—call it conversion to the better side.”</p><p>Her giggle made him so happy and then his eyes about popped out of his head when she moaned, “Do I get a little collar with a bell?”</p><p>His hands were now in his pants, but he’d be careful so as not to scare her before he groaned, “I’ll get you anything you want, Kitten.”</p><p>He heard her let out a whimper and he had never wanted anyone so fucking badly in his life. Then he heard her voice when she asked, “K-Kuroo…is this ok?”</p><p>“Is what ok?” he asked for clarification. He didn’t want her to do anything she didn’t want. He didn’t want to be like that shit-head Kazehaya. Maybe they were moving too fast but it was hard to tell in the alcoholic haze. He wanted her before and now he was making it more known to her.</p><p>“T-to talk like this…I um…don’t want to offend you or make you not like me,” she whispered.</p><p>Gods she was so adorable. He smirked and replied, “Kitten, there is nothing you could do to make me want to stop talking to you or anything you could do to offend me. But if you want, we can stop—I know our situation right now isn’t…ideal…”</p><p>He was about to pull his hand out of his pants after the long pause and then his eyes widned when she replied, “Sir, I want to keep talking…”</p><p>He tried to swallow and catch his breath at how hot she sounded but he had to reassure her, “Nothing will change between us at work unless you want it to. You are such a good little worker…” He knew he sounded strained at the end because his cock was hurting in his hand as he slowly began to pump it once more. The thought of plunging it in and out of her as he pulled up one of her work skirts and bent her over his desk was now flooding his mind.</p><p>He wondered if she was touching herself too. Her breath sounded as strained as he felt, and he could hear little moans coming from her. His head rolled back on his pillow when he heard her, “It’s because you are such a good supervisor—I want to do my best for you.”</p><p>“And you do, Kitten,” he groaned, “Oh you do such a good job…I can’t wait to see you again…”</p><p>He began to pump himself a little faster and he swore when she said, “Sir, I feel naughty…”</p><p>“My Kitten being naughty?” he teased her and smiled when he heard her whimper, “Your Sir, doesn’t mind if you are naughty—as long as it’s just for him…”</p><p>“Um…do you…do you have other Kittens?” she asked shyly.</p><p>“No, you are the only Kitten I need,” he groaned at the thought of how cute and bashful she would look under him while he ruined her pussy with his cock. He supposed they had talked about relationships before, but this was different. It felt forbidden and hot. Gods he wanted her.</p><p>He heard her whimper again and if the alcohol hadn’t been in both of their systems then this might not have happened at all. Then he commanded from her, “Will Kitten touch herself for me, since Sir can’t be there to do it for her?”</p><p>“Y-yes,” she replied with a faint moan.</p><p>“That’s a good girl,” Kuroo growled as he stroked himself. Ever since Yachi had started working for him, his hand had become his companion. He knew he needed her soon. He wanted to take her on dates, dress her up, breed her and make her so wet in public that people would know he did that to her.</p><p>The breathing was both erratic and then he spoke to her, “If Kitten will let me, I’ll make her feel so good soon she won’t have to use her hands or a toy—her Sir will take care of her.”</p><p>“Fuck,” he heard her swear and his eyes widened at how hot the curse words sounded coming from her beautiful little lips.</p><p>“That’s it, Kitten, let Sir hear how much you want him to fuck that pretty little pussy of yours,” he encouraged her.</p><p>“K-Kuroo…” she whined.</p><p>“Don’t hold back,” he commanded as he began to pump himself harder.</p><p>When he heard the blissful moans rip from her throat, he swore and began to jizz all over his hand while he jacked himself off to the sound of her orgasm. He needed her. He wanted her. He had to tell her when they were sober how much he admired her, and he wanted to date her. Even if they had to keep at a secret until she took a different position.</p><p>After they had both came down from their post-orgasmic bliss. He was about to ask her how she felt but was stunned a little when he heard her pained voice, “I um…I need to go to the bathroom.”</p><p>He could hear the anxiety in her voice and he quickly tried to help her, “Hitoka,” he used her real name, “We don’t have to tonight, but we need to talk about us…please know that I wanted tonight more than anything…please don’t feel ashamed and I am sorry if I offended you.”</p><p>There was a long silence and he wished he could see her face to read her better, but his heart fell a little when she replied, “Ok, I…I’m going to get cleaned up now.”</p><p>“I will too,” he replied back. Then before he could ask if she wanted him to come over or if they wanted to watch a streaming video together, the call ended.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :3 </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Doomed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sorry, this wasn’t posted last week. I took a much-needed mental timeout from working on stories. Please enjoy this chapter!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Yachi was sitting on her shower floor shaking as the extra hot water poured down on top of her. What the fuck had she been thinking?! Oh, that’s right—she hadn’t been because of the alcohol that has now starting to dissipate after her blissful orgasm.</p><p>She buried her face in her knees and squeezed her legs together once more. Hearing Kuroo like that on the phone—his silky masculine voice was almost too much.</p><p>She began to beat her head into her knees and then blushed when she remembered what he had said, <em>“Hitoka, we don’t have to tonight, but we need to talk about us…please know that I wanted tonight more than anything…please don’t feel ashamed and I am sorry if I offended you.”</em></p><p>She let out a groan because she was so damn embarrassed. Him apologizing to her?! Was he kidding?! She needed to apologize to him with how much she fantasized about what his cock must look like or if he would be into choking her while he fucked her and talked dirty to her. She was such an idiot. Guys like him were so out of her league. She just knew deep down in her heart she was going to be some rich old lady someday that donated to charities but never have a family of her own. Who was she kidding letting herself fantasize about him like that?</p><p>No—she had accepted her fate to at being the wealthy old woman and she would die alone.</p><hr/><p>Yachi was moping around her apartment after her shower and couldn’t seem to want to pick up her game once more. She had opted to put on a pair of black leggings and an oversized pink sweatshirt before she went to clean up her things in the living room. She had yet to check her phone and was somewhat dreading it. Would she have a text that she was fired now for disappearing? Her anxiety was on a one-way ticket to dramatic land.  </p><p>She finally decided that she couldn’t prolong it anymore. Because she had done nothing but treat herself all day, she needed to get up early tomorrow and get prepped for the rest of the work week. She took a deep breath before she glanced down at her phone. Her eyes widened in shock before she whispered, “Oh my god…”</p><p>
  <em>5 missed calls - Tetsurō Kuroo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>10 texts - Tetsurō Kuroo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>1 new voice mail - Tetsurō Kuroo</em>
</p><p>Her hands were shaking, and she went straight for the voicemail first because it was the most recent. She hit speaker before she heard Kuroo’s worried voice, “Yachi, I’m almost there, I’m really so sorry. Please, I picked up some curry for us, but we need to talk. Please, just listen to what I have to say and then you can kick me out if you want!”</p><p>The message then ended, and an incoherent sound came from her mouth before there was a knock at her door. She nearly chucked her phone across the room out of shock before she heard Kuroo’s voice on the other side of the door say, “Yachi-chan—it’s me.”</p><p>OH MY GOD! WHAT WAS HE DOING HERE?!”</p><p>She didn’t check his texts but went to the door immediately. She glanced through her peephole and yep—sure enough it was him holding several food containers. She didn’t even have any make-up on, but that thought hadn’t even crossed her mind when she opened the door and spoke timidly, “K-Kuroo?”</p><p>She watched as relief washed over his facial features. He seemed so tall and most days he seemed intimidating and authoritative—but then she took in the rest of his appearance and he must have showered and changed too. He was in black track pants with his old Nekoma hoodie and he pleaded with her, “Please, can we talk?”</p><p>She felt she was still not fully functioning but opened the door to let him in before she squeaked out, “Wait did you drive here?!”</p><p>He shook his head no, alcohol still effecting him too, “Hell no, I don’t want to be arrested. I took an Uber.”</p><p>She closed the door behind him and locked it in disbelief. She could see he was studying her apartment after he pardoned himself for intruding. It was very small, but she was lucky to still have a small one bedroom instead of just having a one room apartment.</p><p>He sat the food containers down on the counter before he asked grimly, “Why didn’t you answer your texts or calls?”</p><p>She was still holding her phone but admitted, “I just got out of the shower and was cleaning up.”</p><p>She saw his eyes widen and then he rubbed his spikey head and grumbled, “So I overreacted for nothing…”</p><p>She blinked in confusion and then looked down and opened the texts. Her eyes widened when she saw him pleading to speak with her and she felt like shit. He was afraid he had ruined everything too…</p><p>The thought warmed her a little and she could see he was nervous too. She took a deep breath and admitted, “It’s probably good we do talk—I um…don’t want you to think…I um…well…”</p><p>She wasn’t sure how to say what she needed to say. She couldn’t look at him either and she added, “I’ve never done anything like that before.”</p><p>There was an elongated moment of silence between them before he replied, “You don’t seem like the type to jump from guy to guy, so I’m not worried about that. You are always so professional and responsible. I’m supposed to be your senpai and…and I fucked up because of my own feelings…”</p><p>Her heart sporadically wanted to leap from her chest. She was suddenly reminded of when she was trying to calm Yamaguchi down all those years ago and felt that same nervous pressure. She tried to steal a quick glance at him and saw he was staring down at her floor. Seeing him look so painfully sad nearly broke her heart. Kuroo was supposed to be smug, confident, and a goober.</p><p>She was afraid—yet she had to know…</p><p>She walked up next to him and asked, “What do you mean your feelings?”</p><p>Her body was trembling a little and then she felt him gently lean into her and he admitted, “Ever since you started—you are all I think about. I love working with you as a professional, but it’s more than that. I genuinely love you as a person and the more time I spend with you—the more things I want to do with you that are not work appropriate.”</p><p>Her face turned a deep shade of crimson at his admittance. Her mouth felt dry and she began to absentmindedly draw invisible circles on her countertop when she replied, “I um…feel the same…”</p><p>She couldn’t look at him to see the grin that spread across his face, but even though she wanted him…she had to be honest with him, “But I’m still scared. I had an internship for so long—this is my first <em>real</em> job and then I just had phone sex with my direct supervisor…” Normally her anxiety would hold her back from admitting the next part but really after the phone sex it couldn’t possibly get any worse, “It is easier for men to do these things because society holds them to different standards—I don’t want people thinking I got where I am from sleeping with my boss. People will look at you and be like, <em>‘Oh that’s fine, but try to be more responsible.’</em> Women though—women get slut shamed and ostracized. I’ve just worked so hard and as much as I think about you…I have to consider my future too and I am scared to death right now admitting this to you, knowing you hold the fate of my career in your hand and could crush it at any second…”</p><p>She knew she was pretty damn close to rambling, actually she knew she was probably already there. What she was not expecting though was Kuroo’s hand on her shoulder and his gentle voice saying, “I understand—it’s why I got so freaked out. I didn’t want you to think I would blackmail you or anything. What happened to us was because of tension we were both clearly feeling, and alcohol, I have absolutely nothing to hold against you and I will not tell a single person—not even Kenma. We can just leave it as is if that is what you wish.”</p><p>She glanced up at him and really saw him. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed inside of her chest and she wanted to kiss him so bad. What was wrong with her? She just listed out all the reasons why she shouldn’t be with him but the way he was here, so close to her, and he felt so warm. She found herself staring at his lips.</p><p>Her breath was a bit sporadic as she tried to ask, “So um…what s-should we do…Sir…?”</p><p>She saw his eyes widen and she wanted to beat her head against the counter because why in the actual fuck did she say that!? She watched as he struggled to breathe too and he asked for clarification, “So you don’t want to date me?”</p><p>She let out an incoherent sound before she admitted, “I do—I just feel like I can’t…for all of those reasons.”</p><p>There was silence for a moment before he asked, “Because you are technically working for me?”</p><p>She nodded and felt his hand begin to trail down from her shoulder on her back. Then he added, “Well…you are only working for me for a few more weeks before your contract is up…so we just have to refrain until then?”</p><p>She suddenly felt too hot from his question and before she knew it, he was now in-between her and the counter. Her small frame was pressed against his tall, muscular form and it felt so incredibly good and she didn’t want it to stop.</p><p>She looked up at him and nodded before she asked, “But maybe still keep it a secret for a bit? I don’t want people thinking you only recommended me and praised me because…because…”</p><p>Her word trailed off before he groaned, “Because you were sucking me off at work?”</p><p>She clutched onto his hoodie and could now feel his hardened member press into her. Her brain was foggy and on fire from his lewd words. But she nodded her head and admitted, “E-exactly.”</p><p>They couldn’t keep their hands off each other and he admitted, “While I do like that image—I think I prefer the one of you spread out on my desk more with my head between your thighs—I can’t hear you swear or beg for me if your mouth is around my cock.”</p><p>“K-Kuroo…” Yachi pleaded and buried her face in his hoodie. This conversation was going downhill fast. Didn’t they just agree to wait until after she had got done working for him? Did he seriously want to date her? Would he really wait for her like she asked?</p><p>“Call me Tetsurō now when we are alone,” he pleaded with her in a sincere voice, “Or Sir…”</p><p>She let out a pained moan and clutched onto him harder. She buried her face into his hoodie further as he rubbed her back gently before she asked, “A-and what will you call me?”</p><p>He was smirking again before he replied without hesitation, “Kitten.”</p><p>She shuddered blissfully at the sound of it, just like on the call. She wanted him so bad, but she had to wait…she didn’t want to be seen as some shameless slut—even though she wanted him to use her like his personal fuck toy. Gods what conflicting emotions…</p><p>Before she could say anything else, he reassured her, “I will do my best to behave over the next few weeks, but it will be hard…”</p><p>She clenched her jaw because her face was not getting any redder than it already was when she felt his long, thick cock press into her between the fabrics of their clothes before he continued, “We can be each other’s dirty little secrets until you feel comfortable sharing with anyone—but I am yours Kitten, and you are mine if that is what you truly want.”</p><p>She looked up at his hazel-colored eyes to see his genuine face. She smiled and nodded, “I do want that…Sir…”</p><p>She heard him groan before he pulled her close against him. A small smile appeared on her face before he asked politely, “So, since that is a month away, can I ask just one tiny favor?”</p><p>“Sure,” she let out a faint giggle.</p><p>“Can I at least kiss you tonight, so I know that when I wake up tomorrow—this wasn’t some sort of dream?” he asked in a gentle tone.</p><p>Her heart sporadically fluttered again before she looked up at him and smiled, “Please, Sir.”</p><p>She didn’t even have a chance to blink before he crashed his lips down onto hers. Pure bliss and relief washed over her system and he switched their positions before he hoisted her up onto her counter for better access to her lips. The alcohol still lingered in his mouth from earlier, but she could also taste spearmint. She moaned as he capitated her body’s full attention while his magical lips worked her over. How in the actual fuck was she going to wait a whole month for more this or for more of him?</p><p>Then as though he read her mind, he pulled away and looked into her eyes before he admitted, “I don’t know how I am going to be able to resist you for a whole month…”</p><p>They were doomed…</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>